Green Tail
by strikerstories
Summary: She's different from other mermaids and why? Because she was already a different human. She's just got something unique about her mixed up with something magical in something called a Moon Pool.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This story is rated T for swearing, violence and death scenarios.  
Also, this OC story also combines in with H2O: Just Add Water.  
This kind of intertwines with season two of H2O: Just Add Water, but with a very interesting twist.  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Agent Striker, I have a new assignment for you."

The beautiful petite brunette female's chocolate brown eyes twinkled with excitement as she heard those words come from her superior. A smile spread across her fair skinned face.

"What's it about this time, General?" She asked.

General McLean, who sat opposite her at his desk, placed a file on the desk and slid it over to her. Opening it, Agent Striker saw several pictures indicating a drug operation and the people involved.

"There's a drug operation in Queensland, Australia that has gotten too noisy. The Australian government has specifically asked that you take care of it. They've heard about your work and would like you to bring it down," General McLean explained.

"That's perfect. I've been feeling a bit pasty lately. When do I leave?" She asked.

General McLean looked at his watch.

"In about two hours. Here's your plane information and the motel that you will be staying at. When you wrap up the case, you are more than welcome to stay a bit longer to have that vacation that you're long overdue for," General McLean told her.

Agent Striker cringed when she heard that word. She wasn't very fond of vacation time, as it made her anxious when she didn't have a case to work on. She was a bit of a workaholic, and there were other reasons for why she didn't like vacations. A dark look clouded her already rich colored eyes.

"General McLean, you know how I feel about vacations," She began to tell him.

"You'll be fine, Agent Striker. We can do without you for a while and besides, no one is going to die if you're not around. Now, you may want to finish writing up your report from your last case before you get packing. I'm going to need it fairly soon," General McLean ordered.

Nodding, Agent Striker picked up the file and left his office, turning right and going down the hallway a little bit before reaching her own office. On the door, it was marked as "Head Agent Elizabeth J. Striker." Walking in, she placed the file on her desk and she sat down to finish writing up her report. Once she was done, she looked at her calendar to date it.

 **February 15, 2008**

There was a knock on her office door.

"Come in!" She bellowed.

In walked a tall handsome man with dark hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a suit with a red tie and as soon as Elizabeth saw him, a bright smile graced her face again.

"Wow, I never thought that I would ever get the chance to see you in a suit before I left. But now that I have, I think you should wear them more often," She told him, getting up from her desk to approach him.

The man gave a thoughtful look.

"Nah, grunge suits me just fine. I wish that General McLean hadn't asked for me to take his place though at the meeting. Before you leave? Do you have _another_ assignment already?" He asked.

"Yeah, of course."

"Elizabeth, you _just_ got back from Germany! Am I ever going to get some alone time with you?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Joshua, you know how busy I am, especially as the Head Agent of this agency. General McLean put me in this position because as the only female in a male dominating agency, I need to get out more so that I don't get in trouble with any of the men," She explained to him.

"Yeah, I know. But I can deal with them for you. I am your boyfriend after all," Joshua reminded her.

She smiled.

"I know, and I'm glad you are. Besides, if I finish up, I can take that _vacation_ that General McLean says is overdue. When I'm done, I'll let you know and you can fly down. Then, we can have our alone time," Elizabeth told him, a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Uh...when do you have to pack?" He asked.

"Right about now, actually."

"So...why don't I help you with packing? Maybe before you leave we can..." He whispered the rest of his suggestion in her ear and Elizabeths' heart picked up pace and her eyes widened with excitement. She looked up at him and nodded.

Leaving her office, the two went up to her apartment room and Elizabeth pulled out her suitcases and equipment. She adjusted her badge, which said IDA on it, then sheathed her gun to the inside holster of her blazer.

"Another drug operation?" Joshua asked, going through her file.

"You bet. Damn, I love taking on those ones. They really challenge my abilities," She told him, putting shorts in to her suitcase.

"Hmm, your abilities are what's needed to take them down. Without them, you would have died a long time ago," Joshua reminded.

Elizabeth cringed.

"It's nice to have nine lives. It's also nice that I don't turn in to a real cat. I'm just...different from the others here with abilities. They usually have like one or two abilities, but I've got the whole package. I've read my file countless times, and I still can't comprehend how I'm able to do all these incredible things," Elizabeth said.

Joshua came over to her and pulled her in to his arms. Kissing her forehead, he looked down at her.

"It's because you're special. You may not think that sometimes, but you are."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Are you done packing?"

She nodded and zipped up her suitcases. She stood on her tiptoes to kiss him and Joshua pulled her closer to his body, returning the kiss with deep affection. They broke the kiss for a moment.

"I have thirty minutes," She told him.

"That's all we need."

* * *

As soon as she arrived in Queensland hours later, Elizabeth took a cab to her motel. She looked around as the car drove to her destination and she basked in the hot sun. It was nice to be out in the sun once again. Germany had been awfully gloomy while she was there. As she continued gazing out her window, the female agent watched as people were going about their business.

Suddenly, the car came to a screeching halt and Elizabeth quickly caught herself.

"Hey, what are you trying to do, get yourselves killed?!" The cab driver yelled out his window.

Looking to see who he was yelling at, Elizabeth saw three teenaged girls, two blondes and one brunette. The brunette girl and one blond frowned and apologized, while the other blonde with curly hair yelled back.

"What are you trying to do, get your license taken away from you?!" She yelled back.

Elizabeth snickered in amusement to herself. What a feisty personality. She watched as the three girls took off down towards the beach and the driver turned around.

"Are you alright back there?" He asked.

"I'm fine. I'm just glad that you didn't hit them," She replied.

The cab driver grumbled something unintelligible and arrived at the destination. He helped unload her suitcases and Elizabeth paid the man. He looked at the money funnily.

"Canadian money?" He asked.

"Sorry, I didn't have time to get it exchanged. But I'm sure you'll find that it's all there in its proper currency," Elizabeth explained.

He nodded and thanked her, in which she returned it. Gathering her belongings, Agent Striker made her way in to the motel and got her room. It wasn't too big, but it suited her needs just fine. Unpacking, she pulled out her devices and allowed them to charge. While she let her phone charge, she changed out of her jeans and in to a pair of shorts that reached mid-thigh. They were navy green and she changed out of her blazer and blouse and slipped on a gray crop top. Tying up her combat boots, she then attached her concealment holster to the inside band of her shorts and placed her gun there. It was perfectly hidden.

Unclipping her badge from her blazer, she slipped it in to her badge holder and pocketed it. Then, she looked over her dossier.

"The last known location of the drug operation is somewhere around the docks. I guess I'll go snoop around there and see what I can find," Elizabeth told herself.

Writing down the location, she grabbed her motel key and left. She walked for a while towards the direction of the docks and as she did, her hearing senses picked up an odd conversation.

"You know that you can't tell anyone about our secret. If you did, we would all get in trouble,"

"I'm not stupid, Cleo. I can handle myself."

What was that about? Looking in the direction that the conversation came from, Elizabeth saw the three girls from earlier with another girl who was a redhead. Secret? Trouble? It seemed extremely suspicious to hear those words come from ordinary looking teenage girls. Were they involved in something illegal? Did Agent Striker need to find out about it?

No, she didn't have time to deal with things like that. She shook her head. It was probably just petty girl drama. She rolled her eyes. She was grateful to be twenty-one, out of high school and away from girls like that. She enjoyed staying out of drama. It kept her already insane life at least somewhat normal. She walked away from the conversation and made her way down to the docks. When she arrived, fishermen were getting off of their boats.

Her senses began to rise up, but only slightly. There was someone on this deck who had a guilty conscious and she picked up on it. Looking around, she couldn't pinpoint who it was coming from.

"Can I help you?" A man asked, approaching her.

He was a bit stocky built, but had a kindly face. No warning bells came off of him.

"I hope so. I'm Agent Striker from IDA in Canada. I'm tracking down the whereabouts of a drug operation and their last known location was around here. Have you heard anything about this?" She asked.

He gave her a look of surprise and shock.

"No. Oh my god, there's been illegal activity...on my docks?" He asked.

"Your docks?" Elizabeth asked.

"I own this section of the docks and these boats. I'm Donald Sertori," He introduced himself.

They shook hands and Elizabeth went back to questions.

"Have you hired any fisherman recently?"

"Yes, just two. But they're checked out," Don responded.

"Can I have their names? I thought that I would make a thorough search just in case. I don't want to worry you or anything, but I have reason to believe that they may be working undercover here to earn money to bring back to their boss," Agent Striker explained.

"Why would they do that?" Don asked.

Agent Striker sighed.

"Most drug operations try to use real money to avoid counterfeit. If they can earn it, they bring it back in order to avoid scamming people," She replied.

He nodded in understanding and Agent Striker took out her notepad to write down the names of the new fishermen.

"There's Monty Harlow, and Jack Manning. Agent Striker, are my men and I safe? I've got a family back at home and..."

"Don't worry Mr. Sertori, there's no threat to you or your men. I will continue to make sure of that. Here's my number. Call me in case you hear of anything going on," Elizabeth offered, handing him her business card.

"I will, thank-you."

She walked away from the docks and went on to investigate the two men.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Any information about Elizabeth such as phone number and stuff is fake. Do not try to attempt calling the number.  
Disclaimer: I only own Elizabeth and any other agents mentioned.  
Enjoy and review if you like it!**

* * *

Coming home from work, Mr. Sertori took the card out of his pocket and looked it over again. On the card, it read:

 **Head Agent Elizabeth J. Striker  
International Detective Agency  
cell: 618-555-0108  
Headquarters: 618-555-8010**

He shook his head and pocketed the card again. He was very disturbed after being approached by the young woman about news that two of his new hire could be criminals. It scared him a bit. Coming in to the living room, he sat down on the couch to enjoy the stillness of the house before Cleo and Kim came home from being out. He knew that as soon as they walked through the door, the noise level would increase by two hundred decibels. He would also have to tell them about what happened at work today.

The door opened and in walked Kim. She came in to the living room and threw her school bag on to the nearby chair. She gave her dad a puzzling look.

"What's wrong with you? You look...weird..." Kim commented.

Don didn't recognize the disgusted tone in her voice. He looked up at her and then behind her.

"Where's your sister?" He asked.

Kim scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"She's with her dumb friends. Honestly, it's like they're in some sort of club or something," She replied.

"Now Kim, it's nice that your sister has friends," Don rebuked.

Kim rolled her eyes again and let out a whatever. She announced that she was going upstairs to her room to unwind from being out all day. Don watched her go upstairs and then went back to thinking about what happened at work. If Jack and Monty were real criminals, he was going to have to be real careful around them. Who knew what they were capable of. This wasn't something that Don could have shrugged off. He knew that Agent Striker wasn't joking about her suspicions. Any normal person probably would have laughed at her. He would have to make sure not to expose Jack and Monty...if they were criminals.

The door opened again, bringing Don out of his thoughts. Cleo walked in, looking a bit down in the dumps.

"What's wrong, pumpkin?" Don asked.

"Oh...it's nothing dad. I'm fine," Cleo spoke, though her tone was sullen.

Don felt some worry, but he didn't want to push the matter. Cleo would probably tell him when she was ready. Getting to his feet, he called Kim down and looked at a puzzled Cleo.

"I have something important to tell you girls," Don told them as soon as Kim gathered in the living room.

"What's wrong?" Cleo asked, seeing the troubling look on his face.

"I had someone from an agency come down to the docks today. They have reason to believe that there's criminal activity going down by the docks," Don told them.

Cleo gasped and Kim's eyes widened in shock.

"Is everything okay? Are you going to have to pull back business?" Cleo asked, a hand on her chest.

Don shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess it depends on if the Agent can confirm any of this. But I wanted to tell you this as a warning, girls. I want you to be more careful while you're out and about, okay?" Don requested.

His daughters nodded. Cleo then had a look of worry on her face, though she tried not to show it too much.

"Is the...Agent sticking around for a while?" Cleo asked.

She worried that she and her friends would have to be extra cautious with their secret with an agent around. She would have to warn them and Charlotte...she got out of hand today.

"I'm sure they will be, but I wouldn't worry too much about that, darling. Anyways, how about pizza for dinner?" Don asked, now changing the subject.

Kim and Cleo both brightened up a bit. Pizza sounded like a great idea.

* * *

Agent Striker took a cab down to the police station to do some work. Upon arrival, she showed an officer at the front desk her badge, and requested access to their database. He escorted her down to their computers and let her go to work. She ran the names, but found nothing, just like Don Sertori told her. However, she received their home addresses and she wrote them down.

It was all she needed for the moment. Leaving the station, she went back to her motel to send a report. Coming in to her motel room, she turned on her laptop and got on video call with General McLean.

"Do you have anything to report?" He asked.

"So far, I don't have much information. I checked two suspects name in the police database, but they're clean. My abilities tell me otherwise. Are you able to run names for me through our own database?" Elizabeth asked.

"I can. What are the names?"

She gave them to him and he let her know that they would get checked out right away. He asked how she got that information and she let him know. There wasn't much else to report after that, so the two signed off. After that, Elizabeth tried to figure out her next move. She could go now to check out her suspects, or she could wait until morning. Morning seemed like a better option, as at this time, families would be gathering for dinner.

A feeling of emptiness filled her heart thinking about it: Families. Elizabeth didn't have contact with hers...at least not that often. For a long time, she had been disowned by her parents for joining IDA. They wouldn't accept her because of her abilities, which she received when she was much younger. It took time, but her parents accepted her and allowed for her to come home when she needed it. But then her life got busier and more dangerous. She had no choice but to keep her family at a distance.

Getting out of her chair, Elizabeth left her motel again and wandered around for a while, enjoying the nature around her. The sky began to grow dark and the warm air blew through her long wavy dark brown hair. As she walked, she came across a café with its lights on. It was called the JuiceNet Café. A juice sounded nice to have. She was kind of thirsty...and hungry.

Walking in, she saw that it was mostly empty, save for an older man behind the counter and a young blonde girl. Elizabeth recognized her as one of the girls who was almost hit by the cab! She felt her senses rise up around her, but couldn't really understand why. It was as if there was something secretive about the girl.

"Well Wilfred, today was very successful!" The girl said.

"It was indeed, Emma. Now, before we close up shop, how about a juice?" Wilfred asked.

At that moment, Elizabeth stepped forward and let out a cough to get their attention. Both Wilfred and Emma flinched at the noise and turned to see where the noise came from.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry! I didn't hear you come in!" Wilfred apologized.

She got that a lot. It was part of her abilities.

"Sorry to scare you. I was hoping to get a juice?" She asked.

Nodding, Emma gave her a menu and as soon as the two girls made contact, Elizabeths senses went haywire. There was definitely something weird about this chick. She slightly closed her eyes to avoid them seeing her eyes for when her abilities went haywire.

Looking at the menu, Elizabeth chose a protein juice that would fill her up for the remainder of the evening. It was called a Moon Tower. It was loaded with cacao powder, bananas, brown rice protein, dates and almond milk. As it was being made, Elizabeth approached Wilfred.

"Have you heard of any suspicious activity going on around these parts?" She asked him, subtly showing him her badge. She talked in a quite tone, so as not to worry the blonde girl who was making her drink.

Wilfred seemed a bit stunned by her question, but he quickly pulled out of it.

"Quite a bit, actually. I try to keep it to myself, though. What do you want to know?" He asked.

"Have you heard the names Monty Harlow and Jack Manning?" She asked.

Wilfred shook his head no. Damn, nobody knew if these guys were legit or not. Emma approached with the smoothie and Elizabeth thanked her.

"That's four dollars, fifty cents," Emma said.

Shit, Elizabeth still hadn't gotten Australian money yet. She needed to do that in the morning. For the time being, she took out Canadian coins.

Emma looked at her funny.

"Is this a joke?" She asked.

"No. I haven't had time to transfer to Australian," Elizabeth replied.

Emma gave her a snarky look.

"Well, that should have been the first thing that you should have done before coming here," She replied.

Wow...snarky much? Elizabeth didn't let it bother her any further.

"I have a busy schedule. I came here on a very important job, and money isn't my biggest concern," Elizabeth replied, keeping her cool.

Emma nodded and took the change over to the register. Thanking the blonde for the drink, Elizabeth was told that she could stay a bit longer while they closed up so that she could enjoy her drink. She did so and as she did, her senses around Emma would not go away. What was so odd about this girl that made Elizabeths' senses act up? She looked like an ordinary girl, from what she could tell. Then again, there was something that suddenly caught her eye. It was a locket. It was beautiful and seemed to be handmade. It was silver and there was an ice blue gem in it. It looked to be like an antique.

"Where did you get that? It's beautiful," Elizabeth asked, gesturing to Emma's locket.

Immediately, Emma's hand went to her locket, as if to protect it from Elizabeth. That was an odd reaction.

"Oh, this old thing? Found it at an antique store. I like old things," She responded.

Funny. She didn't seem like that kind of girl. The rest of her accessories seemed up to date. Elizabeth didn't press it. For all she knew, it was part of a set and it was like a friendship necklace. Ugh...how cheesy could you get? Finishing her drink, Elizabeth thanked both Wilfred and Emma again and then she left the café. She went back to her motel to rest for the remainder of the night. She didn't actually sleep, it was something that she refused when she could. She could only relax every muscle in her body and stare up at the ceiling while focusing on her breathing. It worked for her. She always had energy in the morning.

* * *

By the time morning came around, she was up and ready to continue on her investigation. She went back down to the docks where Jack and Monty would be working. She never got a description from Don, but coming to the docks, she asked him if they were here and he pointed them out. Thanking him, she approached and instantly, her senses went off. Yup, they were in the drug business alright. She had to play it cool. She couldn't just approach them and start asking questions.

She took a moment to observe them. Jack was the younger one of the two and by the looks of it, Monty was old enough to be his father. Hmm...a father/son partnership in a drug business? It wasn't uncommon. Elizabeth tied her long hair up in a ponytail, grabbed a nearby fishing rod and tackle box, then headed their way, most specifically in Jacks' direction. She intentionally bumped in to him and let the items drop.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry!" She apologized, acting in a very clumsy manner.

"No, it's my fault! I wasn't looking. Here, let me help you," He offered.

Jack got down on his knees to gather the items that fell out of the tackle box. As Elizabeth looked at him, she took note of his appearance. He was tanned with sandy brown hair and green eyes. He had a muscular and toned body and Elizabeth could tell that his arms were bulky from lifting bags of drugs. He smelled like it too, mixed with the guts of fish. Her stomach growled. Fish...her hunger aroused.

"Thanks. God, I can be so clumsy sometimes. You would think that for someone who loves to fish, I could at least have more control over my body," Elizabeth remarked, as the two got to their feet.

"You like to fish?" He asked, handing her the fishing rod.

"Of course! It's one of the ways I can escape the craziness of the world," Elizabeth lied.

It was scary how good she was at lying. Years of being an agent had done that to her.

"Yeah, same here. My dad and I like to spend time fishing when we can. I'm Jack, by the way" He introduced.

"Diana," Elizabeth lied again.

Her name was known in the criminal underworld everywhere. It was only her name though, not her appearance. She would always be grateful for that.

"Well Diana, can I invite you on to my dad's boat? You should come fishing with us. I'd like to get to know you," Jack offered.

Perfect. Her plan worked. She smiled and accepted his offer and came onboard with him. Meanwhile, a fisherman was wondering where his fishing rod and tackle box went to.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Monty asked.

Elizabeth got a creepy feeling off of his father.

"Just getting to know a new friend," Jack replied.

Monty looked at Elizabeth and she could feel his stare on her was intense. She felt as if he was looking right through her clothes. He gave a grin and Elizabeth shuddered inwardly.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Diana. Are you Jacks father?" Elizabeth asked, extending out her hand, making sure to be friendly.

He took her hand and shook it gently, as if he would break her hand. Elizabeth _hated_ weak handshakes, so she gripped his hand.

"Don't worry, I won't break," She assured him.

He nodded and responded with her question that yes, he was Jacks father. He then warned her not to mess around with his son too much and that she was welcome to join them in fishing. She thanked him and Jack took her to the deck and Monty drove the boat out to sea.

"So, how come I haven't seen you around here?" Jack asked, leaning against the railing.

"My Father is an entrepreneur and he is here on business. He thought it would be nice to bring me, since I could use the sun," Elizabeth rolled her eyes to create sarcasm in her words.

Jack laughed.

"I don't blame him. You don't exactly look like a beach rat."

Elizabeth faked a laugh and then stopped when she saw an island up ahead.

"What's that?" She asked, pointing towards it with genuine curiosity.

"Oh that? That's Mako Island. We don't go anywhere near there. It's a shark breeding ground these days. Last time we got close, one of the sharks ripped up one of our nets," Jack explained.

Elizabeth got a strange feeling just looking at Mako Island. It was almost the same feeling that she got off of Emma, but it was much stronger. Hmm, why was that? Why did her senses pick up these odd things?

From where he was, Monty watched his son and the girl interact when he suddenly noticed something familiar on the girl. From just below the waistband on the back of her shorts, he saw a gun! He knew that there was something wrong about her, but he wasn't sure what it was at first. Now he knew. She was the Agent that he was warned about!

He got his own gun out and quietly checked to see if it was loaded. It was. He came to approach the two.

"So Diana, I'll bet you really like fishing," Monty called out, trying to be casual.

Elizabeth turned around.

"Yeah, I enjoy it. I follow the game pretty closely," She replied.

"Oh really? You must be a big admirer of Dominic Kasson then," He assumed.

Elizabeth nodded with a smile.

"Oh yeah, definitely. I follow all of his work."

"Oh really? Jack, get away from her," Monty ordered and pulled out his gun.

"What? Why?" Jack asked, suddenly shocked.

"Because dummy, she's the agent that the boss was telling us about. Your real name is Elizabeth Jane Striker. You work for IDA and are most commonly known as The Destroyer of Evil in the underworld. Nobody has ever seen your face, but your name strikes terror and fear. You've never been killed, but have come close to death a few times. If you're wondering how I know that you've been fake, you would have done your research. I made that name up," Monty explained.

Shit. Well, she had been caught.

"Alright, you got me. But what are you going to do about it? I can easily subdue the both of you right now before you pulled the trigger," Elizabeth told Monty.

"That is true, you could. That's why I'm going to throw you overboard instead," Monty threatened.

Elizabeth showed fear in her chocolate brown eyes. No one knew it, but she feared the water. It was probably because of her feline abilities, but she did _not_ like it at all. She wasn't a strong swimmer because she didn't train in that area of strength. Monty advanced towards her with his gun and grabbed her by her right wrist. Elizabeth felt powerless. She froze up the moment he mentioned that he was going to throw her overboard. She couldn't will her abilities to fight and defend herself.

She felt him hoist her over the railing of his boat and instantly, Elizabeth felt her body make the descent in to the ocean water. The cold water slapped and engulfed her, dragging her under. She panicked. She didn't know what to do. She flailed her arms and struggled to breathe. She heard the motor of the boat start up and the boat began to speed off. The waves created by the boat washed over her, sending her forward with momentum enough to get her arms going. She swam her best with the waves and finally managed to get up for air.

Taking a deep breath, she gulped in the precious air and then looked around. That Mako Island was her only chance of survival. She moved her arms and legs to get herself going, but she struggled greatly. Her arms ached terribly and adrenaline began to work against her. She just wanted to stop swimming. She would rather drown than swim. But she couldn't allow that. She had to finish up this assignment.

Unfortunately, another wave came advancing towards her and Elizabeth wasn't able to prepare herself. It took her down underwater and she didn't have time to hold her breath. The air was knocked out of her and as a result, she blacked out from the force of the crashing wave.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: So here's an interesting thing I came up with. Since there's only one full moon that passes by that gives normal humans mermaidness, it's different for my character.  
Because she's technically not fully human because of her 'abilities', she doesn't need a full moon. She needs the waning gibbous. It's magic...I won't try to explain it.**

 **Read on and leave a review of what you think!**

* * *

Elizabeth coughed hard as water found its way out of her mouth. She sat up and continued to cough the rest of the water out of her lungs. Her body shook from the cold water that drenched her clothed body. Taking out her gun, she pointed it away to pull the trigger, but her weapon had become a water pistol during her time in the ocean. She let out a disheartened sigh and set it down on the sand. Getting to her feet, she looked behind her and was amazed at how big Mako Island really was.

Pulling out her phone, Agent Striker tried to make a call, but the water damage had also rendered her technology useless. Great...now what was she going to do?

"Jack said that nobody comes here because of the sharks. Great, the operation will be out of The Gold Coast by the time I can make it back. It looks like this case in no longer able to happen," She told herself.

She was disappointed. Never in the history of her career had she ever let criminals get away, or had been unable to do her job because of circumstances. This was a new situation for her. Picking up her gun and placing it back in its holster, Elizabeth made her way up the beach of Mako until she reached the greenery. At least her abilities were still a resource to her. She tuned in to her instincts and let the hunters side of her feline abilities kick in. She listened carefully.

There were sounds of animals all around her. There were bird noises, shuffling in the tree tops and hooves on the ground. She could also hear the blubbering of fish in water nearby. Opening her eyes again, they had changed from their chocolate brown to a narrow slit of feline green. She stalked through the forest, her senses high on alert for prey nearby. Finally, her eyes spotted a bandicoot. It was skittering on the ground, looking for morsels. Her lips curled back and she licked them with hunger. She followed him on her two feet for a while, waiting for the perfect moment to pounce.

She followed the little bandicoot up onto a rocky path that led upward in to a slope. He was just on the other side when Elizabeth spotted her opportunity. Unfortunately, her pounce was poorly executed and she slipped down a hole! She didn't scream from the suddenness, but let out a quiet gasp. She landed at the bottom, turned around and looked up.

"Where the hell did that come from?" She muttered quietly to herself.

Getting to her feet, she tried to climb back up the hole that she fell down, but even with her abilities, she wasn't able to make the climb back up. It was too steep. Stomping her foot in frustration, Agent Striker sighed and turned back around. Seeing an entrance further down, she decided to find out where that led to. She followed it until she came in to a big open area. There was a pool of water in the center of the area, with grafted in stone benches in the cave wall. She got a weird vibe off of this place, and it was in a similar way to when she first saw Emma, and then Mako. What was up with this place?

"Well, so much for my assignment. I'm stuck in a dormant volcano with no way of getting out!" Elizabeth growled to herself.

She was getting angry. She couldn't think properly when her emotions rose up, especially if they were dangerously negative. She tried to calm herself down as best as she was capable when her eyes flickered to the pool. She saw figures swimming in. She saw tails! Eyes widening, Elizabeth stepped away from the pool and hid herself in the alcove of the cave from whence she came.

She heard the water in the pool move and she peeked her head slightly around the corner. What she saw next made her rethink everything she knew about existence on earth. There were mermaids! But...that was impossible! They weren't real! They couldn't be! Could they? The ocean was very big and not all of it had been explored. But...mermaids? In AUSTRALIA?! She leaned back against the wall. Maybe she was just seeing things. She could have swallowed too much saltwater. Shaking her head, she peeked it around the corner again.

She got a better look at the mermaids. Two blondes and one brunette. They were the same girls from yesterday who almost got hit by the cab! The only one she knew by name was Emma. They were...mermaids? Well...that explained the odd feeling that Elizabeth got from Emma. She listened as the girls talked.

"What are we going to do about Charlotte, you guys? She won't let Lewis talk to us anymore. She's taken everything away from us!" She heard the brunette complain.

Who was Charlotte?

"I don't know, Cleo. But I think that we should at least try and help her," Emma explained.

"No...no way. I'm not helping her. She's crazy," The other blonde said.

"Oh come on Rikki, we could at least try to help her control her powers," Emma pushed.

Powers? Was Charlotte one of them too? Who was this girl? By the way they were talking about her, Elizabeth got the feeling that this chick was not very nice.

"Nope. I'm not doing it. I say we let her figure it out on her own," Rikki continued to protest.

They argued a bit further about this girl and Elizabeth wondered if it would be a good idea to intervene. Maybe they could help her get back to land. Maybe if they helped her, she would still be able to bring down the organization! Desperate, she made a move and was rather clumsy on purpose as she did. She got on her knees and crawled in to the open area, looking absolutely devastated.

"Great...what am I going to do? No one will ever know I'm here!" She fake cried.

She continued to avoid looking at the pool and she sat down, curled her knees to her chest and let out sobs. They were a mix of fake and genuine, as she was a bit disheartened at the beginning of all of this.

Rikki, Cleo and Emma became witness to this odd event in the middle of their conversation and they all stared at the random girl sitting in the moon pool, crying. They didn't know how to react. Did they hide? Did they reach out and help? They all looked to each other, looking confused. Emma was the first to speak up.

"Are you okay?"

"Emma!" Rikki whisper cried.

"She needs our help."

Elizabeth raised her head and looked over at where the voice came from, feigned a shocked expression while Emma's was real.

"You were at the café last night!" Both Emma and Elizabeth cried at the same time.

"You're a...you're a..." Elizabeth continued acting.

"A mermaid, yes I am. I'm Emma. These are my friends, Cleo and Rikki," Emma introduced.

Elizabeth didn't have to act anymore. Her role was over. She shifted and turned to face the girls in the moon pool.

"I'm Elizabeth Striker," She introduced.

"How did you get here?" Rikki asked.

"Um...it's kind of a complicated story..."

"We've got time," Cleo added.

"I'm an Agent for a Canadian Organization. I came here on assignment to take down a criminal drug operation. I was captured and thrown in the waters just off of here. I ended up in this cave trying to find food," She finally explained.

"Wait...you're the agent? Guys, this is who my dad was talking about!" Cleo exclaimed.

"You're the daughter of the fisherman? Does he know...?"

"No, he doesn't," Cleo cut off.

Elizabeth snickered to herself. Oh the irony. A fishermans' daughter was a mermaid? Nobody at Headquarters would believe this!

"Hey, is it easy to get to land from here?" Elizabeth asked.

The girls nodded.

"This sounds silly, as an agent, but I'm not a very strong swimmer. I almost died getting to this Island. Is there any chance I could hang on to a tail and swim back with you?" Elizabeth asked.

"Sure, it shouldn't hurt. But you've got to promise us something," Rikki spoke up.

"Anything."

"You can't tell anyone about us," Emma added.

Elizabeth nodded.

"I'm an Agent. I keep secrets for a living. You can trust me," Elizabeth reassured them.

Rikki felt that she could trust the woman, despite being a government official. Hearing that she kept secrets for a living comforted her, as it did Emma and Cleo.

"Alright, we will get you back. The moon is almost up, and we need to be getting home anyways. Come on, climb aboard," Emma offered her tail.

Elizabeth nodded and she made her way in to the moon pool just as the moon in it's waning gibbous came overhead. The three girls knew that nothing happened in the moon pool unless it was a full moon, but something strange began to happen as soon as Elizabeth stepped in to the water as the moons light came in to the pool.

The water bubbled normally.

"What? It's not a full moon!" Rikki exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Elizabeth asked.

Her senses began to go haywire. She sensed great danger and her first thought was to get out of the pool. The bubbling water then turned in to a downward spiral, like what you saw when you pulled the plug out of the tub. The force knocked the three mermaids away and Elizabeth was caught in the middle of it. She was spun around violently as gold and green flecks rose up around her.

She screamed, a rare thing for her. What the hell was happening!? She reached a hand out to Emma, who tried to take it, but her grip slipped and Elizabeth was once again dragged down in to water, her body twirling around. Cleo, Rikki and Emma just watched in shock. What was this? Why was the moon pool activated when the moon wasn't even full? The girls had no explanations and they watched as the moon finally passed on. The pool calmed down and Elizabeth rose up.

She gasped for air frantically and she splashed. Looking at the girls with terror in her eyes, she let out the question:

"What...the hell...was that?"

Cleo, Rikki and Emma looked to each other. They had no explanation to give.

* * *

"Are you sure that's what happened?" Lewis asked, sitting in the Sertoris' home.

"Yes Lewis, we were there. What explanation is there? It wasn't a full moon," Cleo explained, sitting down beside him.

He tried to think about all the mermaid mythology and research that he had done, but he never came across anything that corresponded with a waning gibbous or what it meant.

"It's quite the mystery, that's for sure," He replied after a minute of silence.

"Well what do we do? What if we have _another_ mermaid on our hands? We already can't handle Charlotte," Rikki pointed out.

The others nodded in agreement.

"We can always find out in the morning. Where is she?" Lewis asked.

"Upstairs in my room. She's passed out," Cleo answered.

Lewis sighed and rubbed his tired eyes with his hands. There was going to be quite a bit of work to be done, figuring out how this all happened, if anything happened at all. Taking his hands off of his eyes, Lewis noticed something on the floor and he picked it up. It was a card and turning it over, his eyes widened.

"She's a...?"

"An Agent for a Canadian Organization...yes, yes she is Lewis. A government official, really," Cleo answered, a bit tensed up at the mentioning of it.

"Oh my god, if anyone were to find out..."

" _If_ anyone were to find out. We'll try and keep her here for as long as possible. In the meantime, you've got a mess to clean up," Emma replied.

"Me? Why am I the one cleaning this up? It's not _my_ fault that she..."

"Lewis! Elizabeth is _not_ who we're talking about!" Rikki interrupted.

"Oh."

It was Charlotte. Sighing, Lewis got to his feet and grabbed his bag, slinging it across his shoulder. He made his way for the door.

"Meet me at Mako tomorrow, and bring her with you if you can," Lewis instructed.

"No guarantees," Rikki retorted.

Shaking his head, Lewis left the house and the girls were left alone. Cleo bit her lip and brought her thumb up to her mouth to lightly chew on.

"Guys...I'm scared. What if she is a mermaid? What if she'll be just as bad as Charlotte?" Cleo voiced her concern.

"I don't think she will be, Cleo. She seemed nice when I met her at the café," Emma defended.

"Emma, this girl has probably actually taken lives. I saw a gun on her when we brought her upstairs. She could very well be even more dangerous than Charlotte," Rikki pointed out.

"Really?" Emma asked, fear rising up in her chest.

"Maybe. I don't know. Look, we'll stay here tonight with you Cleo, and we'll figure things out tomorrow at Mako Island," Rikki spoke.

Emma and Cleo looked to each other and nodded. It was the only thing that they could do for now. Picking up the business card, Cleo looked it over and a thought came in to her mind.

"Do you think we should call them and let them know about her?" Cleo asked.

"What? No! Are you crazy, Cleo?! Do you have any idea how bad of an idea that is? What would you say exactly? 'Hi yes, I have one of your agents, she possibly has become a mermaid and will be breakfast by midday?' NO!" Rikki exclaimed.

It was a good thing Kim and Don were not home for the evening. Thankfully, they were spending the night at Dons' sisters place. If they were here, their secret would have easily been exposed. Cleo sighed.

"Just...we should let them know that she's okay..." Cleo protested.

"Cleo...we can't call them. We leave that up to Elizabeth, if she is a mermaid," Rikki finished the discussion.

The brunette nodded and let the conversation rest. She kept the business card on her as she laid out her sleeping bag on the living room floor and Emma and Rikki joined her. Cleo prayed that this new girl wasn't a mermaid. She didn't know how she was able to deal with Charlotte being a mermaid. But someone who had actually killed people? She knew that she couldn't handle someone as dangerous as Elizabeth Striker.


	4. Chapter 4

"Lewis! Where are you going? I thought we were spending the day together," Charlotte called out the next morning, spotting Lewis at the docks.

"I'm sorry Charlotte, something important has come up," Lewis apologized, setting his gear inside his dingy.

Charlotte scoffed and placed her hands on her hips.

"What could be more important than me? Cleo?" Charlotte asked in disgust.

"No actually, just the possibility of a new mermaid," He responded.

"What? But...that's impossible. The full moon was four days ago. I'm the only new mermaid," She replied.

"I said _possibly_. Look, if she is, then you'll have someone who you can teach, but if not, she'll go on her way and we will never see her again. I've got to go. I'll see you later," Lewis said.

"Wait...can I come with you? Maybe I could teach her, like you said. I'm already a super mermaid, it's only fair that the new mermaid learn from the best," Charlotte suggested, smiling with pride.

"Uh...I don't think that's a good idea because Cleo and the others will be there," Lewis explained.

"Oh...well it doesn't matter. I can set aside our differences, for this new mermaid, if she is one."

Lewis sighed. She wouldn't let this go.

"Alright, but don't go to the moon pool. Wait until I get there," He suggested.

She gave him a big smile.

"You got it!" She dived gracefully in to the water and sped off towards Mako.

As soon as she was gone, Zane approached Lewis.

"What was that all about?" He asked.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing really. I've just got important things to do at Mako," Lewis answered.

Zane slightly shook his head. What kind of important things? He already knew that Charlotte was a mermaid and she obviously didn't need any help. Lewis had done as much studying as he could on Mako Island to find answers. So...what was so important about Mako Island this time? Looking in Lewis's boat, Zane spotted the geeks science equipment.

"I'm coming with you," Zane spoke up.

"What? No...no way Zane. It could be dangerous," Lewis protested.

"Then that's the perfect reason for me to come with you. We can watch out for each other. Come on Lewis, there's obviously something going on out there and I want to know what. Rikki is my girlfriend. I have just as much right as you to know about what goes on with our mermaids," Zane explained.

Lewis sighed again. Zane wasn't leaving him alone...but he did have a point.

"Alright, climb aboard," Lewis replied.

Zane got on the dingy with him and together, the two raced off to Mako Island. When they arrived, Charlotte was waiting there for them with Cleo, Emma, Rikki and a girl that Zane didn't recognize. Who was she? It clicked in his brain. They found a new mermaid! Arriving on the beach, Lewis and Zane got off the boat and pulled it on to the sandbar. Taking out his tools, Lewis carried them over to the group.

Seeing the two boys, Elizabeth got good vibes from them, unlike from the redhead standing next to her. So, she was Charlotte, the one that the other girls talked about. Her vibe wasn't necessarily pleasant, but it wasn't too bad either. She wasn't as bad as any criminals that Elizabeth had gone up against.

"You're Elizabeth?" Lewis called out, seeing her.

"I am, yes. Who is this?" Elizabeth asked, gesturing to the brown haired boy beside him.

"Hi, Zane Bennett," He introduced, a pleasant smile on his face.

Elizabeths' eyes widened in surprise.

"You're Harrison Bennetts son!"

"Yeah...how did you know that?" Zane asked, his eyebrows crinkling in confusion.

"I recognize the resemblance. Your old man was the one who requested that I come here to bring down the criminal organization," Elizabeth explained.

Zane's eyes widened in horror. Criminal organization? Who was this girl?

"Zane, she's a government agent in Canada. It's possible that she could be a mermaid," Cleo spoke up.

"But...how? The full moon was four days ago," Zane spoke up.

"We don't know. That's what we're here to find out," Rikki responded.

"I suggest that we get going to the Moon Pool. We can figure everything out there," Lewis suggested.

Nodding, everyone followed Cleo and Emma, who both took the lead. Charlotte and Rikki walked with Elizabeth and the older woman could sense without the use of her abilities that there was obvious tension between the four girls. What happened so badly that they all didn't like each other? She stepped out of sync with Charlotte and Rikki to talk to the boys.

"What's the deal between the four of them?" She asked.

"Hmm? Oh...nothing to worry about. Just girl stuff," Lewis replied, trying to not reveal too much.

"Lewis, I'm not an idiot. As a female, I can sense these things. Did something bad happen between them?" Elizabeth asked.

Lewis shook his head. There was no point in hiding secrets from her for many reasons. He told her in detail the story between Charlotte and the girls, most specifically with Cleo.

"Hmm, if I had it my way, I could arrest Charlotte for abuse of power. That's actually a real thing in my organization. Paragraph five, section B: Any agent who abuses their abilities and uses them for wrong doings will be held accountable by spending time in confinement until a consequence can be made. Any agent who uses their abilities for evil, will have their abilities taken away from them," Elizabeth recited.

"Abilities?" Lewis asked. He had never heard that terminology before. What did she mean by abilities?

"IDA is a very special Agency. None of us are normal humans. All of us have some extra coding in our DNA, that was passed down from our ancestors. For example, I work with someone who has precognition; the ability to see in the future," Elizabeth explained.

"Wow...so you're like superheroes?" Zane asked.

Elizabeth shook her head.

"Nothing like that. We don't prefer the terms 'heroes' or 'powers' as our President doesn't want any of us to use that as an excuse to be high and mighty over normal people. We're just...different."

"So...from what you've explained, do you have abilities?" Lewis asked.

Elizabeth nodded and Lewis asked if she could explain them. Before she could, they made their way down the entrance that led in to the Moon Pool. Cleo, Rikki, Emma and Charlotte were gathered already when Elizabeth spoke up to explain more about herself.

"I have abilities that are feline. In other words, I have enhanced speed, strength, my six senses are more sensitive and I have nine lives. Literally, I've escaped death a few times in my life. Um...I can also do this..." Elizabeth brought out her feline eyes at will, scaring the girls and shocking the boys.

"So...you're a cat," Rikki spoke up, unsure of what she just said.

"To be more specific, a black cat. I also have bad luck with...oh never mind. It doesn't matter. Shall we get this over with?" Elizabeth asked, cutting herself off.

Rikki had noticed a dark look cloud Elizabeths' eyes when she cut herself off mid-sentence, but it had quickly disappeared.

"Alright, first things first. Ten seconds after coming in contact with water, you should grow a tail like ours," Cleo said.

Together, she and Charlotte used their powers to extend water out of the Moon Pool. Elizabeth looked on with fascination. Wow...that was pretty cool. It wasn't so cool as soon as they let the water drench her clothes. Great...more clothes were ruined. She liked her green shorts and black crop top. The girls all counted to ten but after those seconds were up, no tail appeared.

"Alright, she's not a mermaid. Problem solved. Shall we call it a day?" Charlotte asked.

"Wait...things may be different for her, we don't know. How...how do you use your...abilities?" Lewis asked.

"Uh...usually I just focus on them and..."

Elizabeth suddenly turned in to water and she ended up on the ground. Looking out in front of her, she saw a tail where her legs used to be, but no top similar to the girls, covering her. Instead, she had seashells.

"Okay...that's different," Rikki spoke up.

"You have a green tail!" Charlotte cried.

"And seashells! Black, to be exact!" Cleo added, also in shock.

"Lewis, explain!" Emma demanded.

"Wha...? Me? I don't know how to explain this!" Lewis claimed.

An awkward silence followed as Elizabeth lay on the ground with her new green tail slopping around. Lewis kept trying to come up with an explanation, but he kept drawing a blank.

"Well it's obvious to me," Zane spoke up.

Everyone looked at him, Elizabeth included. She had a feeling that she already knew the answer to this strange phenomenon, but she wanted to know if Zane had the same thoughts as her. She nodded to him, encouraging for him to share his thoughts. Zane seemed a bit unsure at first. He wasn't a genius like Lewis was, but he was listening to everything that Elizabeth had told them.

"Well...it's your abilities. They must have mixed in with turning you into a mermaid. Feline...mermaid. Black cat, black seashells, green tail, just like the eyes you showed us. It makes sense," Zane explained.

Lewis gave a look of impression. That seemed like a reasonable explanation.

"Okay...but how come you didn't turn in to a mermaid exactly ten seconds after being in contact with water?" Rikki asked, watching as Elizabeth turned back in to her normal self.

Elizabeth got to her feet.

"I've been training as an agent ever since I was fourteen. I've had a lot of complications that I needed to work through. This is easy to explain. I have control over my abilities. I can use them whenever I want. It must be the same for when I'm a mermaid. Maybe I don't need to be in contact with water. Maybe I can turn in to a mermaid at will," Elizabeth explained.

"That's not fair!" Charlotte chimed in.

"Seems pretty fair to me. I wasn't a normal human before all of this to begin with," Elizabeth defended.

And suddenly, reality hit her. She was a mermaid. This _was_ unfair. She didn't ask for this to happen, she didn't even know that this would happen. How would she explain this to headquarters? What would happen if President Edson found out? What would he do to her? Sure, abilities would always be a possibility in their world, but a mermaid? They didn't even have agents who could control elements of the earth!

"She's got a point, Charlotte. I think it's cool actually. She can help us to not blow our cover," Rikki commented.

"What about powers? Do you think you have any besides your abilities already?" Cleo asked.

"Like what you and Charlotte did? I don't know..." Elizabeth replied with hesitation.

Charlotte hoped that Elizabeth wasn't as powerful as her. She liked being a super mermaid. Hmm, Elizabeth _was_ in the pool with the other girls... maybe she wouldn't have all three powers?

"How do I find out?" Elizabeth asked.

Each girl demonstrated what they could do, with Charlotte mimicking all three. Elizabeths' senses around Charlotte rose up again. There was pride in her heart...and anger...lots of anger. That much wasn't healthy...she would know. There had to be a way for Charlotte to control it.

"Alright, now you try," Emma suggested.

Sighing, Elizabeth turned towards the Moon Pool and extended her hand outwards towards the water, focusing on the energy that wanted to be used. The water moved slightly and Elizabeth tried to focus harder. It rose up in a fashion similar to what Charlotte and Cleo were able to do. She let it drop, surprised at what she did.

"I did the same thing as Cleo and Charlotte," Elizabeth gasped.

The four girls looked at each other. Was it possible?

"It's okay...try something else," Emma assured.

Nodding, Elizabeth focused again on her energy. She froze the water in the moon pool and then simultaneously melted it. Then, she somehow managed to gelatinize and harden it.

"Okay...that's new," Lewis pointed out.

Elizabeth returned it back to its normal state. Then she copied Rikkis' hand gesture and watched as the water began to boil. She had all their powers, plus one she never saw before. As the water boiled, she did another hand gestured and suddenly, she was able to cover the entire cave with water vapour. Rikki smiled. She was pleased with this.

"That is so cool. Water vapour. I wonder if I can do that," Rikki thought out loud.

She curled her hand in to a fist and joined Elizabeth and together, they made the water vapour in the cave thicker. It gave off an eerie feeling as everyone tried to look through it. With a wave of her hand, Elizabeth was able to capture all of the water vapour and curl it in to her hand, turning it in to a little cloud.

"Wow..." Everyone gaped in awe.

"Do none of you do that?" Elizabeth asked.

The girls all shook their heads. Elizabeth froze the little cloud and threw it in to the Moon Pool.

"I wonder what else you can do. I'm actually really interested to find out. Maybe you _are_ better than Charlotte," Zane spoke up.

Lewis and the girls all gave him a death glare and he cringed. Elizabeth didn't bother with the comment. She didn't need a reason to be power hungry. All of these new abilities were terrifying, yet exhilarating all at the same time. Maybe being a mermaid could work to her advantaged as an agent. There was so much more that she could do!

This time, she used two hands in the Moon Pool water and combining her feline abilities with her new mermaid ones, she created something that nobody ever thought could be done. Elizabeth caused all of the water in the moon pool to flood out of the pool and on to the ground beneath their feet. Water from the sea came in as well and the water level came up to everyone's knees.

"Oh...okay...that may be enough," Lewis said as the four girls turned in to mermaids. Elizabeth remained human.

"Sorry..." Elizabeth released the energy, letting all the water go back to where it came from.

There was silence for a moment.

"Wow...flood creation. That could be deadly," Lewis mentioned.

Charlotte felt herself go green with envy. So...the new mermaid _was_ more powerful than she was.

"I'll bet that's all you can do," Charlotte spoke up.

Elizabeth heard the snotty tone in the redheads voice, but she paid no heed to it. She could still feel tons of energy, so she kept going, demonstrating what else she could do, while combining mermaid with feline.

She was able to separate the water, like Moses at the Red Sea. That would be handy to avoid drowning, or retrieving lost items. She then had some interesting thoughts come to her head.

"I need a volunteer. I have a feeling... Charlotte? Do you want to be a guinea pig for me?" Elizabeth asked, desiring to give the girl a taste of her own medicine.

"Sure," Charlotte smiled, stepping forward.

She was still better than the other girls, at least. She watched as Elizabeth brought her hand up and suddenly, Charlotte felt something moving in her eyes and she found that she couldn't see!

"I can't see! I can't see a thing! Oh god! What did you do to me?" Charlotte screamed.

Her vision cleared up. She looked at Elizabeth who had a look of shock on her face. In reality, Elizabeth was faking it.

"I just manipulated the water in your eyes. I rendered you blind. Wow, I'll bet I can also...hold on..." Elizabeth used to a hand to bring Charlotte up in to the air and controlled her like a puppet.

"What are you doing!" Cleo cried in horror.

Elizabeth dropped Charlotte in to the pool, transforming her back in to a mermaid.

"I just controlled Charlotte. I could do the same to anyone else...that is...if I wanted to."

"Wow...you can control water in all its form. There's water all around us and in us. We are sixty percent made of water, if you think about it," Lewis chimed in.

Charlotte looked at Elizabeth with anger as she dragged herself out of the pool and dried herself off.

"At least you can't control the weather. That's what we do," Rikki said.

"Let's...not show a demonstration," Lewis said quickly, seeing the three girls already raising their hands.

"Aww, but they're so cool," Rikki fake pouted.

Zane smirked and walked up to his girlfriend, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Some other time, babe."

Elizabeth began to feel a bit drained and at the same time, dizzy. She felt her body teeter and she fell to the ground. Nauseated, she let the contents from her stomach pour out of her mouth and on to the sand beneath her. Everyone backed away and the girls covered their noses to hide the smell. Elizabeth suddenly felt gravely ill.

"Are you okay? You look really pale," Cleo asked, being the first to notice.

"I feel like shit..." Elizabeth managed to say.

There was a cringe from the word, but that was about it. Gathering herself, Elizabeth used her mermaid abilities to turn her stomach acid in to water form and then she froze it, before then evaporating it in to nothingness.

"That may be useful for the next little while. My body is trying to adjust to these new changes and unfortunately, it took a negative effect," Elizabeth explained, getting to her feet.

"But...you're okay?" Cleo asked, coming up to Elizabeth to provide her with some support. Elizabeth leaned on the girl as well as Emma, who came to bring her assistance as well.

"I'll be fine."

But she wasn't fine. Besides feeling physically sick, Elizabeth worried greatly. Not that she would be out of control because she already had that covered, but that she wouldn't be allowed back at IDA after these changes. She was like this forever, wasn't she? That probably wasn't a good thing at all. And Joshua...would she have to keep the mermaid part a secret from him? Elizabeth couldn't do that to him. She loved him. But...would he still love her if she was a fish?

"I need to go," She said, getting away from Cleo and Emma.

She dove in to the Moon Pool, willed her transformation in to a mermaid, then she swam off. Rikki and the other girls stared off in to the moon pool.

"Do you think she'll be okay, swimming on her own? She said that she wasn't a strong swimmer," Cleo said.

"Hey, neither were you until you jumped in the water for the first time," Rikki pointed out.

"Touché."

"I think that she just may need some time to herself for a while, and focus on the assignment that she came here to handle. It would probably be best if we left her alone and went about our own business," Lewis suggested.

Everyone agreed. They couldn't interfere with an agents life. Well...everyone except Charlotte agreed. She still felt threatened by Agent Striker, but there wasn't anything that she could do...for now at least.

* * *

 **Alright, after this chapter, things will go back to normal for the H2O gang while Elizabeth goes on with her investigation. This is her story after all. The gang goes on about their business as they do in the episodes that follow after Charlotte became a mermaid in the first place.**

 **Leave a Review to let me know what you think!  
And don't forget to follow and favorite if you are enjoying this!**


	5. Chapter 5

Coming on to land and transforming back in to her human form, Elizabeth went back to her motel. She wasn't going to let these new abilities keep her from her case. If she was lucky, the drug operation would still be trying to get out of The Gold Coast. Things took time, so maybe she had just enough. She called for a cab and took it down to Montys address to see if she could find any clues to their whereabouts.

Upon arriving, she discovered that he wasn't there and made her way up to his apartment room. The door was locked. Taking out her small lock picking kit, she took out the proper tools and unlocked the door to get in, closing it behind her once she entered. The apartment room itself was small and in a chaotic state. There were clothes strewn along the floor, an empty pizza box and some beer cans sitting on the coffee table with DVD cases sitting beside it.

Making her way in to Montys' bedroom, Elizabeth cringed. It was in the same state. How was she going to find anything in this mess? Well, it at least proved one thing: that Monty and Jack along with the operation were still around. He would have been packed up and gone if he wasn't. She looked through the mess to find clues and finally, she found something. Among the mess in the dresser, she found a scrap of paper with an address on it.

"This has got to be where the operation is. Hmm, it looks like it's further in the city. Makes sense. Go somewhere no one would think to find you," She muttered to herself.

She took note of it in her own notebook, then put the scrap of paper back where she found it and closed the drawer. She made her leave from the apartment and left the building. As she walked down the street, she asked for directions to the address that she wrote down. Someone was able to provide directions and she realized that it wasn't too far of a walk from where she already was. Well...to her at least. The person in question who gave her directions looked at her as if she was nuts for walking the distance. But it didn't bother her too much. She was used to being on her feet all of the time.

So, she walked in the city. As she did, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Agent Striker, it's Don Sertori. I thought that I would call and let you know that Jack and Monty never showed up to work today. Have you found anything?" He asked.

"Yes, and I'm sorry to say confirm that they really aren't who they said they were. Don't worry, I'll make sure that nothing happens to anyone, you have my word," Elizabeth promised.

He thanked her and before hanging up, Elizabeth was tempted to tell him about his daughter, Cleo. He had a right to know about the secret his daughter kept from him. Elizabeth was concerned for the girls, especially Cleo. There was something about her that set off Elizabeths' senses, something that needed to be brought to attention. But, she couldn't do it. It wasn't Elizabeths' place to tell Mr. Sertori about his daughter being a mermaid. Cleo would tell him in her own time. They hung up and Elizabeth walked on her way.

Finally, her senses perked up and she looked behind her quickly. At a quick glance, she saw that someone was following her. It wasn't a familiar face, but she knew that she was being followed by them. Her smelling senses did a quick sniff. Drugs. It wafted off of the man as if he was a wet dog. The smell caused a trigger of PTSD from her childhood and for a moment, Elizabeth thought back to that day in the drug house that she was held captive in.

"Come on Striker, you're better than that. Don't let it get to you," She told herself, using her coping mechanism.

She turned down a side street and jumped up high to grab at a fire escape. She climbed up and sat herself there, waiting until the man in pursuit came down the street that she turned down. He looked around, wondering where she had disappeared to. Elizabeths' eyes flickered from brown to feline green as she crouched in position, ready to pounce.

But the man then pulled out his cell phone and placed a call.

"I know...I promised that I wouldn't disturb you sir, but something's come up. Remember that Agent you told us about? The one that Jack and Monty shoved off the boat? I just saw her! No really...I did. I followed her...no...she disappeared...I don't know where she went! But sir...no...now? But...yes sir..."

He hung up and left the side street. It clicked in her brain who he was talking to: The Drug Lord. She had to follow him! Coming down from her perch, Elizabeth had turned the tables. She now followed the man until coming to the address of the building that she had discovered. She kept her distance. Entering the building, she waited until he took the elevator to what appeared to be the tenth floor. She could easily catch up. Running in to the stairwell, she ran up the stairs to get to the tenth floor.

Reaching the door, she allowed herself to catch some air before continuing on. The swimming and demonstrating her mermaid abilities from earlier had left her slightly drained. Opening the door, she walked down the hall and used her hearing senses to catch up on any suspicious conversations. It finally came to her the fifth door down.

"You're certain that it was her?" A mans' voice asked.

"From Jacks description, yes, I am positive," The other man replied.

"I swear...I thought we killed her!" Monty defended.

"Well obviously, you didn't!"

"But...I don't get it! H...how?!" Jack blubbered.

"You two shut up! You've already done enough damage. Be glad that I don't kill either of you. We've got to send word out immediately. Pack everything up and get out of here. We should have done that the minute you two told me that she was here."

"You know, it's that Harrison Bennett who's to blame. He's the one that hired her to take care of us. I say we do something about it; have some leverage to get us out of here quicker," The suggestion came.

"No," Elizabeth gasped softly to herself.

"Not a bad idea. Doesn't he have a son? What's his name? Zane, isn't it?"

"Don't you dare," Elizabeth snarled to herself.

"What do you want done?" Monty asked.

"Hey, I didn't sign up for this..." Jack added.

Elizabeth sensed that guilt coming off of Jack. He was whose emotions she picked up down at the docks the other day!

"You'll do as you're told! You got into this business to do whatever was necessary! Get the kid, bring him down to the warehouse by the docks."

Suddenly, Elizabeth felt a hand on her shoulder. Flinching, she turned around to see a very sour looking man. How did she not pick up his presence behind her? She must have gotten too deep in to listening to the conversation behind the closed door. She quickly surrendered herself to him as his grip tightened on her shoulder. He opened the door to reveal the men in the room. They all turned to look to see who entered and were shocked to see her standing there.

"Guess who's paying for gas money?"

He threw her to the floor and Elizabeth caught herself. Monty and Jack, along with the man who followed her and the man behind the desk, got up to approach the two. The man in charge; The Drug Lord, knelt down to look at Elizabeth.

"Agent Striker, it's a pleasure to finally meet you face to face," He told her.

They both rose to their feet and the man looked down at her, a smirk on his face.

"Funny, I thought you'd be a lot taller."

"I get that a lot. But it's the perfect height for ass kicking, which I'm going to do to all five of you," She threatened.

They all laughed. They wouldn't be once she was through with them. With a twist of her left hand, she manipulated the water in The Drug Lords eyes.

"Hey...I can't see! Why can't I see?" He asked out loud.

"What are you talking about? Your eyes look fine," Monty pointed out.

"You moron, I...can't...see!" The Drug Lord snarled.

With another twist of her left hand, Elizabeth did the same thing to Monty, who immediately threw his hands up to prevent running in to anything. Jack and the two other men looked on in confusion, wondering what was wrong with their two colleagues. Elizabeth was about to continue on when she felt a wave of nausea. She dropped her left hand and brought sight back to the two men. They both looked confused for a moment.

"I should get my eyes checked," Monty muttered.

The Drug Lord agreed. They were quick to blame it on older age and genetics from their own folks.

"Hey, what do we do with her?" The man who apprehended her asked.

"Well...she already looks like shit so whatever is ailing her has rendered her weak. We'll just bring her with us," The Drug Lord spoke.

What a perfect time to feel sick from using the mermaid powers mixed with her abilities. Elizabeth felt weak just thinking about them. She was gripped by her shoulder and escorted out of the building with the five men until they made it down to ground level.

"Tie her up," The Drug Lord ordered.

Wrists put behind her back, Elizabeth winced at how tight the ropes were tied on her. He opened up the trunk of his car and she flinched. Great...nausea and claustrophobia. Not a good mix. She was forced in the trunk and it closed down on her. Taking a deep breath, Elizabeth could only fight her sickness as the car drove down to the warehouse. With her hearing senses, she heard them talking about leaving Zane alone and using her as leverage instead. They would call IDA and demand ransom money to be wired to them to allow for escape from the Gold Coast.

"What do we do once we get the money?" Jack asked.

"We kill her...the correct way this time," Monty answered.

Well...they couldn't exactly kill her. She always managed to evade death, and never by choice. It was just part of her abilities. She didn't die easily. Elizabeth was once buried alive, and she managed to survive that. In fact, her first ever injury before joining IDA was a knife slicing her neck, leaving a scar. She should have bled out and died, but even then, she didn't. That was when she was eleven, when she first had her abilities.

The car finally came to a stop and the smell of drugs blasted in to her nostrils, causing her to want to gag. The trunk opened and she was pulled out and set on her feet. It was now night time. The moon was high up in the sky, still it's waning gibbous. It was in it's last phase before going on to the third quarter. Coming in to the warehouse, Elizabeth was forced in to a chair and her arms were slung around the back to prevent her from getting up. Tension in her arm muscles rose up and she winced a bit.

"Keep an eye on her," The Drug Lord ordered one of his men.

The man nodded and pulled out his gun as The Drug Lord and the others followed him further down the warehouse. Elizabeth felt strength come back to her, the nausea finally wearing off. She struggled with her ropes, twisting her wrists to try and loosen them, but to no avail.

"Come on..." She muttered to herself.

Her right hand curled involuntarily and the rope singed a little, burning her slightly. She flinched before it came to her. She tried doing that again, but tried to not focus too much on the energy. The rope burned a little more and she was able to get some wiggle room in. She kept going, putting little effort in so as not to put herself on fire. The guard took a whiff.

"Do you smell something burning?" He asked.

"Maybe your shitty drugs are being destroyed," She retorted.

He rolled his eyes and ignored her comment. Then he muttered to himself, something about being used to the smell. Elizabeth finally stopped using the mermaid power and was able to get out of her bonds. She let the ropes fall to the floor and she got to her feet. She picked up the chair and crashed it down on the guard, who didn't have time to react. He was knocked out.

"Time to put a stop to the drug operation. And I think I know exactly how I'm going to do it," She told herself.

* * *

 **Hey, so I replaced my last two chapters to make something that fits a bit more in to my story. The last two seemed a bit...odd.**

 **So! Something new!  
** **Let me know in the review box what you think of this story and what you think of my character, Elizabeth.**

 **A little note: if you noticed that I mention what hands she uses when using powers, there's a reason. With her left hand, she's using combined feline and mermaid abilities while with her right, it's just mermaid powers.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of H2O: Just Add Water.**

 **Note: I replaced the last two chapters with something that fits a bit better with the plot that I wanted. The last one seemed a bit...odd.  
**

 **Enjoy! Remember to let me know in the review box what you think!**

* * *

Agent Strikers' combat boots hit down on the concrete as she made her way down to where The Drug Lord and his men took off to. Rounding a corner, she saw dozens of men and women gathering up their arsenal of weapons, drugs and money to prepare to skip out of Australia. She saw The Drug Lord carrying his own weapon, along with a tripod and camera. He was about to prepare for that ransom demand to President Edson.

"Come on, we're burning the midnight oil here!" He yelled, urging everyone to work faster.

Elizabeth stepped out from behind the corner.

"Careful that you don't catch the place on fire," She remarked.

The Drug Lord turned around and saw her. Others stopped at the sound of her voice. Though short for her age, Elizabeth stood tall with authority. The Drug Lord pulled out his gun as did others. Elizabeth chuckled and walked a bit further into the area.

"There's dozens of us and only one of you. You'll be dead as soon as I order an open fire," The Drug Lord mentioned.

"Yeah, that's true. I can be killed. I'm not Superman. But is that a wise decision? You kill me and you'll continue to be hunted down by IDA," Elizabeth added.

"We'll risk it," Monty chimed in.

"Oh, but I don't think that's going to happen. I think, that some terrible accident is going to happen before anyone can leave," She replied.

There wasn't anyone around to stop her from what she was about to do. She had the power to do so and if it was the one way to take down this organization, so be it. President Edson didn't have to know, neither did General McLean. She could do something about this operation with the use of her new powers. She had the control. Cleo, Rikki and Emma weren't around to tell her what to do, neither was Charlotte. They wouldn't have been able to stop her anyways. Nobody could tell her how to handle criminals. IDA had its own jurisdiction. Sometimes she had to make decisions that she wasn't proud of, but were necessary for everyone. It wouldn't be the first time that she killed someone based on those decisions.

"And I think a terrible accident is going to happen to you before you can even try to stop us," The Drug Lord quipped.

He aimed his gun at her and instantly, Elizabeth threw up her right hand in a 'stop' gesture to freeze his weapon. He dropped it to the ground and wrung his hand. He looked at her with shock in his eyes. She did it to everyone else who aimed their weapons at her. They were all dropped. Then opening up her hand in a cupping shape, Elizabeth began to create a strong wind to rock that dock that the warehouse was built on. The place shook.

"What the hell is going on?" Monty cried.

"Some terrible accident," Elizabeth casually mentioned.

Bringing up her left hand, she caused it to happen. Water from the docks below outside rose up and seeped through the foundations of the warehouse, slowly filling the place up. She had to push through the nausea and gather the strength. With her left hand, she wielded any and all exists shut. Everyone looked at her, terror in their eyes. What was going on? Why was this happening? How was she doing this?

The water level rose, coming up to knees. Elizabeth realized that it would take a lot of water to drown everyone. She rocked the foundation of the docks, causing a breakage in the supports below the docks. The ground beneath the warehouse began to sink in to the ocean. Panic arose. They were swimming, trying to survive the disaster that Elizabeth was able to cause. The ill feeling finally disappeared and something overtook the Agent. It was dark and sinister, almost as if she had no control over herself anymore. Her eyes changed from chocolate brown to chartreuse green and they narrowed in size.

The warehouse became fully submerged in water. Floating in the darkness, Elizabeths' feline night vision kicked in and all around her, she could see everyone swimming, trying to make it to an air pocket, but there were none. Finding that she couldn't breathe in her human form, Elizabeth willed her transformation to mermaid. Her green tail flipped in motion and the ability to breathe underwater came. She began to swim away while the others perished to their demise.

Finding a way out of the underwater warehouse, Elizabeth made her way to the surface and reverted back to her human form. She quickly left the docks as sirens wailed, coming down to investigate what happened. No doubt that someone would have called this in. She ran off in to the night.

* * *

She walked up the steps to someone's home that was close by and she rang the doorbell. There was no way that she would be able to make it back to her motel on foot, and she didn't have anymore money for a cab. Looking at the time on her phone, she read it to be two in the morning. She would apologize for the inconvenience of the last hour. The door opened and a tired older woman with messy blonde hair and dull blue eyes opened the door.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"I hope so. I'm sorry to inconvenience you at this late hour. My name is Agent Elizabeth Striker, I'm with an organization in Canada. I came down here to do some work and well, something went wrong. I need a place to rest for the night before I can get back on my feet," Elizabeth explained, showing her badge.

The womans' eyes widened when she finally saw the condition that Elizabeth was in. When she showed her badge, there were rope burn marks on her wrist. There was dirt smudged on her face and her eyes were slightly red from opening them in salt water.

"I'm so sorry, please, come right on in," The woman urged and allowed Elizabeth in to her home.

Thanking her, Elizabeth came inside and looked around. It was a rather large home, but it still had a sense of comfort to it. The woman brought Elizabeth in to the kitchen and grabbed her a warm blanket on the way.

"You look quite the state. Will some chamomile tea be okay?" She asked.

"Yes, thank you." Elizabeth wrapped the blanket around her shoulders, grateful for the warmth.

The woman put on the kettle and pulled a mug out of her cabinet. As she let the water boil, she turned to Elizabeth, who at this point was now sitting down in a chair as a wave of nausea hit her.

"My names' Annette, by the way. I hope you don't mind, but I have a daughter upstairs who is sleeping so if you could..."

"Don't worry, she won't even know that I'm here," Elizabeth promised.

"Thank-you. Oh darling, you don't look very well. How long have you been working for?" Annette asked.

"Two days straight. I hardly ever sleep. It's a nasty habit. Once I worked on a case for a week with little to no sleep," Elizabeth replied.

Annette gave Elizabeth a gesture of compassion by placing her hand on the young womans shoulder. The kettle boiled and she went to take it off the stove and poured the hot liquid in to the mug. She handed it over to Elizabeth and the agent thanked her. Suddenly, her hearing senses picked up footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Mom, why on earth are you making tea at this god-forsaking hour?" A voice called.

No...it couldn't be...

Charlotte walked in to the kitchen and saw Elizabeth, her eyes flickering in recognition. She didn't speak up, not wanting her mother to question how she knew an agent. She didn't need questions that she couldn't answer.

"Charlotte, this young woman was in some trouble. I'm just giving her a place to rest for the rest of the night," Annette explained.

"Oh. Well mom, why don't you go off to bed? I can help her out," Charlotte offered.

Annette nodded and yawned.

"Thank you, Charlotte. I'm sure you'll be better company. Good-night," Annette replied and took off upstairs.

Charlotte took a seat beside Elizabeth and the agents senses went off again. There was that anger and pride locked away inside of Charlotte. There was silence between the two as Elizabeth drank the tea that calmed her system down. She basked in the warm liquid as it ran down her throat.

"So Charlotte, what's the deal with you and the girls?" Elizabeth finally asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Charlotte denied.

"Don't play stupid with me. I can tell when someone is lying. Look, I could tell that there was obvious tension between the four of you back in the Moon Pool. What's up?"

"Like I'd tell you. You're obviously more powerful than me, and that's threatening," Charlotte replied.

Elizabeth guffawed.

"The others don't think so. Look, I can use psychology to figure out what's really going on, or you can just tell me," Elizabeth offered.

Charlotte refused.

"Alright, psychology it is. You're jealous, angry and prideful. You believe that because you have all three mermaid powers, you are the superior. For some reason other than that, you feel like you were always meant to be a mermaid. Perhaps it was passed down in your family. Perhaps a grandmother was a mermaid...I don't know. But you believe that you're better than them because of how quickly you've learned and how much control you have over your powers. But, that makes for trial and error. I would know. I used to think that way with my abilities and they quickly got worse before getting better," Elizabeth started.

"You're also jealous...mostly of Cleo. She's obviously known Lewis longer than you, and for someone who wants to have a relationship with him, you're trying to keep her out of the picture so that you can know him as well. But you go about it the wrong way. You're jealous of the relationship they have that you know you never will be able to have."

"How do you know about that?" Charlotte asked, genuinely surprised.

"I talked with Lewis and Zane on the way to the Moon Pool. I had a feeling about you the moment I met you. Do you want me to continue?" Elizabeth asked.

Charlotte could have told her to stop, but something made her not speak up. So far, Agent Striker had gotten these things right about her. She was curious how right she would be with the anger.

"Okay, I'll continue. Lastly, anger. There's a lot of it...and that's not healthy. You don't have a healthy way of expressing it, and that's a reason why you bully Cleo. Well, it's also why you bully the others as well, but mostly her. Wow...yeah...a lot of anger. You're angry because from the moment you stepped in to their world, they didn't treat you right. They weren't nice. They excluded you and tried to keep you away from Lewis. I'm guessing it's because they were afraid that you would figure out they were mermaids. Well...looks like you're one now too. I guess you wanted to feel part of something. You thought that there was something special about them. But because of the excluding, the lies, and the secrecy, it made you angry. Now that you have powers and consider yourself a 'super mermaid' you want revenge. But to you, revenge isn't best served cold. It's got to be hot and ready. So...how did I do?"

Charlotte nodded in reply, that Elizabeth had gotten everything right. A tear ran down Charlottes cheek, but it wasn't of sadness. It was of anger and malice. It tore through her heart, like a knife that was lodged inside. She felt it all the time just thinking about those three. Oh how they made her angry.

"Charlotte, you don't have to be this way. You can move past all this. There shouldn't be any need for this at all," Elizabeth tried to say.

"How would you know? You wouldn't know what it's like to be treated like an outsider, to be called 'crazy' and 'out of control'. You've probably never been told that you can't do anything, or that nobody could be your friend," Charlotte hissed.

Elizabeth only felt compassion and empathy.

"Except...I have been. When I was fourteen, I was ostracized by the entire school. I was called 'out of control' because of so much anger that I held. What you're going through is small potatoes compared to what I dealt with in school. You deal with useless petty high school drama. I dealt with things outside of school that no kid should EVER have to go through. My only best friend was killed in front of me at fourteen. I left school to join IDA. My family disowned me because of it. Trust me Charlotte, you've got it easy."

Setting her mug down and getting up from her chair, Elizabeth turned to Charlotte before going to the living room to rest for the remainder of the early morning.

"If you want to find ways to deal with your anger, let me know. I can be a good counsellor if you allow me to help," Elizabeth offered.

With that, she set off to get some rest, leaving Charlotte in the dining room to contemplate the offer that Elizabeth had just made.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **Let me know what you think in the review box.**

 **What do you think Charlotte will do?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of H2O: Just Add Water  
**

 **Write in the review box what you think about the story so far!  
**

 **Things are about to get interesting in the next chapter ;)  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

By morning, Elizabeth was up and ready to go. She left a 'thank-you' note for Annette and Charlotte for their hospitality and then took her leave. Coming down to the waters by Charlottes home, she jumped in, transformed in to a mermaid, and took off. As she swam, Elizabeth finally took the time to look at the beauty of the underwater world.

The reefs were bright colors as were the schools of fish. She slowed her swimming pace, trying to avoid the talk that she would have to have with General McLean about her assignment. Up ahead, she saw an orange tail swim past a reef. One of the girls was up and about. Elizabeth swam towards the mermaid and found it to be Cleo. She hung near a cluster of rocks and rested on them. Coming close, Elizabeth placed a hand on Cleos' shoulder, causing the girl to turn around and look at Elizabeth. A frown was on her face.

Elizabeth gestured towards the surface, asking Cleo to follow her. The two mermaids surfaced and clung to a rock nearby.

"What's up?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh...nothing. I was just enjoying a morning swim," Cleo responded.

"Same here. I haven't really had the time to enjoy being a mermaid. But...it's nice so far," Elizabeth replied.

A bright smile spread across Cleos face. That was better.

"You haven't swum leisurely out near Mako Island. It's so beautiful there. Whenever I want to be alone, that's where I go," Cleo added. She held her hand out to Elizabeth.

"You haven't known what it is to be a mermaid yet until you swim near Mako. Come on."

Elizabeth complied and she and Cleo dove back underwater. Cleo swam at a fast pace and Elizabeth had to control her speed so as not to create a tsunami or anything. They reached Mako and Cleo took Elizabeth to her favorite spot to swim. Elizabeth enjoyed it. It wasn't often that she got to see what the underwater world looked like. She avoided the water all the time before this transformation happened to her. Elizabeth allowed herself to interact with the fish and she touched the reefs, feeling their rough edges. There was a certain tranquility to the ocean as she swam in it and for a moment, Elizabeth wished that she could be this way forever with no worries of her career or the lives that rested on her capable shoulders.

She finally followed Cleo to the underwater entrance that led to the Moon Pool and they surfaced. Resting her elbows on the rock in the same manner as Cleo, Elizabeth turned to the girl, who was eyeing her tail. Cleo shook her head.

"It's so weird to look at your tail. I mean, it's green. Mine and the others are all gold," Cleo pointed out.

Elizabeth shrugged.

"I think it's kind of cool, actually. I do wish that I had a top like yours. These seashells make me feel uncomfortable."

"How do they stay on?" Cleo asked out of curiosity.

Elizabeth tugged on a seashell to find out. It was almost as if they were glued on to her B cup sized breasts.

"I'm not sure, really. It must be magic," Elizabeth remarked.

"I don't doubt it. Mako Island is a magical place."

"What's the deal with this place anyways? I mean, the Moon Pool specifically? How did it get here? Who created it? What created it? Is there more to the place? Another entrance? Another chamber? Details are important in my line of work," Elizabeth peppered Cleo with questions.

All Cleo could do was shrug.

"I don't know. Lewis would know, but he hasn't had time to do lots of tests to get answers," Cleo spoke up.

At the mention of Lewis's name, Cleos' expressions became crestfallen and Elizabeth noticed it. She felt her senses rise up and allowed her heart to open up to Cleo.

"Hey, what's going on? I know I'm a stranger still, but I am a good listener," Elizabeth offered.

"Oh, it's nothing really. It's just that...I've known Lewis since we were five. A while ago, we dated but then my powers upgraded, my mother and father got divorced and I felt like I couldn't handle a boyfriend at the moment. I let him go and...I wish that I hadn't. Lewis means everything to me, but now that Charlotte has her claws in him..."

"You want him back more than anything?"

Cleo nodded and wiped a stray tear.

"And there's nothing I can do about it. Charlotte is a bully. She's taken him away from me. I don't know if I'll ever get him back," Cleo cried.

Elizabeth didn't say anything as she listened to Cleos' heartache. She didn't fully know what it was like to have someone she loved taken away like that. No...it was much worse for her. To have one of her first loves' killed in front of her was hard to think about sometimes. But how she felt now with Joshua in her life, brought about something so much more that she needed.

"Does...does Lewis bring about something to you that you never had before?" Elizabeth asked.

Cleo nodded.

"He makes me feel happy. I always smile when I see him."

"Then that's all there is to it. Be with someone who makes you happy; who makes you smile whenever you see them. I mean, yeah you got someone in the way right now, but that's all it is. Charlotte is only an obstacle that you and Lewis both have to overcome to be with each other. You'll find a way around that obstacle. And when you do, you'll find that your relationship with Lewis will only get stronger. Don't let Charlotte get you down."

With that, Elizabeth left Cleo alone to do some thinking. Lowering herself underwater, Elizabeth took off to her motel.

* * *

"You've finished up the assignment already?" General McLean asked.

"Well sir, in a way yes, but in a way...no," Elizabeth replied, talking to her superior on her laptop.

General McLean shook his head and furrowed his brow.

"What do you mean?"

"Well it's a funny story, actually. I had discovered the location on the operation but by the time I reached there, it was destroyed. Apparently the docks that it rested on had collapsed with everyone and everything inside it. They're all dead," Elizabeth explained.

'Whoa...how did that happen?" He asked.

She couldn't very well say that she was a mermaid and that she caused it to happen.

"Freak of nature, sir," Was all that she responded with.

"Oh...okay then. Well, are you still okay for that vacation or do you want a new assignment?" He asked with some hesitancy.

"Actually sir, I think I will take that vacation...a really long well deserved one. You're right. I work too hard for just one person, despite my abilities. Can I request a month long vacation?" She asked.

General McLean looked at her with surprise. Well...that was completely unexpected of her to ask. A month long? General McLean let the surprise subside and a feeling of joy spread in to his heart. Finally, she realized that she needed something like this. He was actually happy that she had made the choice to recharge her over exhausted batteries.

"Elizabeth..." He called out.

She looked at him on the screen. He only ever called her that when he was more affectionate towards her. General McLean was like a father to her.

"You go on right ahead. Joshua is busy right now but if you want, I can send him down to join you," He suggested.

She smiled. Spending time with her boyfriend sounded like a great idea. She nodded to him, thanked General McLean, and then ended their video call. Flopping on to her bed, Elizabeths' smile got bigger. This would mean that she could now leave the dumpy motel and find something a bit fancier. She prepared to book a room at a hotel in the city for the rest of the month until the next, and then began to pack. She signed out at the front desk and took the waiting cab down in to the city to the hotel that she booked. Settling in, she left again.

She decided to head back to Mako Island to do some exploring. Maybe she could find answers on her own about the mystery of the place. She would consider it her leisure work while she took her vacation. Walking down to the beach nearby her hotel, she looked around to make sure that the coast was clear before diving in the water and transforming. Her green tail propelled her through the water as she raced towards the mystery island.


	8. Chapter 8

**The fun has arrived!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Agent Elizabeth Striker and nobody else.  
**

 **Enjoy and let me know what you think in the review box. And please...be descriptive. Don't be afraid.**

* * *

Feet on the sandy ground of Mako Island, Elizabeth walked in to the greenery and took the path that would lead her to the entrance to the Moon Pool. As she walked, her senses went off and she looked around. She didn't see anyone, but she felt a presence nearby.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" She called out.

It was a shame that she didn't have her gun. After it got water logged, she was without a weapon. She didn't want to have to always rely on these mermaid powers. She walked in the direction where she felt the presence and once she got close enough where it felt the strongest, she was facing out in to a big open area. There was a ravine right below her. It wasn't too far from where she was, so she hopped down and her senses only grew.

"Wow, what's going on?"

Walking in the ravine, Elizabeth relied on her senses until they hit an end. In front of her was an opening in the ground. Without hesitancy, she squatted down to get inside the opening and she slid down it until hitting solid ground. Getting to her feet, her chocolate brown eyes changed to feline green to allow her to see in the dark. All around her, Elizabeth saw that she was in an opening similar to the one leading in to the Moon Pool. The rock walls were charcoal black and were about eight feet tall. Looking down at the ground, she saw that the soil beneath her feet looked undisturbed. Had none of the girls been here before?

A cold breeze blew around her and Elizabeth shivered as she wrapped her arms around her bare shoulders. She should have grabbed her leather jacket to wear on top of her tank top. Suddenly, she got menacing vibes coming from the cave in which she was in. It didn't feel right to her; not like the Moon Pool. The Moon Pool had a certain tranquility to it. This cave right here just felt...dangerous. She should leave; it didn't feel right to be here. But her quench of thirst for answers about this mystery would not leave her mind.

She walked the undisturbed path until she hit a dead end. But a cold breeze blew around her and instantly, Elizabeth recognized it as another hidden entrance. How was she suppose to open it? She pressed her weight against the wall, but nothing budged. Maybe she had to use her mermaid powers.

Throwing her right hand up in front of her, Elizabeth focused on the energies that shot out of her hand. She could feel tons of water in the air behind the hidden door and she manipulated it, allowing the door to open. Walking past it, Elizabeth gaped in awe at what she had stumbled across. In the center of the open area in front of her, there sat an enormous sized rock. It was dark blue in color and it thrummed, as if it was a heartbeat. The glow of the color pulsed in timing with the beat.

"What is this?" She asked herself.

She cautiously approached it and her senses didn't die down. They screamed at her; as if telling her not to go any further. Normally, Elizabeth would listen to what her senses would tell her, but she ignored it this time. It was almost as if this big glowing rock held some sort of magnetism over her. She couldn't pull away from it. Reaching her hand out, Elizabeth touched the rock. It was jagged to the touch and rough in some spots.

Suddenly, a light emitted from the rock and cast a projection on the wall opposite Elizabeth. Looking up, she saw that the projection was playing some sort of clip. In the clip, there was the earth from spaces' point of view. A big chunk of space debris flew towards the earth, heating up as it entered the atmosphere. When it hit the earth, the clip showed Elizabeth where it landed and what happened after. The chunk of debris hit smack in to the ocean and from it, erupted an island...Mako Island!

"So...Mako Island came from a comet? Well...where did the comet come from? It must have been part of a planet...right?" Elizabeth asked herself.

Upon further inspection from watching the clip, Elizabeth saw that from the recently made Mako Island, creatures rose up from around it and crawled on to land. They were merpeople! Millions of them, in fact. There were mermaids with the gold tails, and mermen with their blue tails. The projection continued to show Elizabeth the history of the merpeople, and the war that they fought. There was a trident, and a merman locked it away somewhere on Mako Island.

Finally, the projection disappeared. Elizabeth let go of the rock and sat down to let all the information sink in.

"So Mako Island...was formed from space debris. The merpeople...were they inhabitants on a planet in space before coming here? Or were they always in the ocean and they just claimed Mako as their home? More questions...but no answers. I guess some things will always be a mystery. I should get out of here."

Standing up, Elizabeth turned towards the door to open it with her mermaid powers, but it wouldn't budge. She tried a little harder this time and mixed in her left hand to use stronger forces. Nothing. She let her hands drop to her sides.

"Great...I'm trapped down here," She muttered to herself.

She walked the area, hands on walls to find another passage out of the place that she was stuck in. No such luck. She came back to the big rock, resting her body on it. Crossing her arms across her chest, Elizabeth allowed herself to think of an escape. She had been in tougher situations before. This was nothing compared to that one time in Brazil. Unbeknownst to her, the rock that she rested on stopped thrumming its glow and it became steady instead. It was almost as if the rock was reading her. It gave way beneath her and Elizabeth plunged down a large hole, until she hit a body of water.

She transformed in to a mermaid and watched as the big blue rock rose back up again. Looking up and around, Elizabeth found that she was back outside. She was on the opposite side of Mako. She swam away and back towards land, all while thinking about the things that she had seen in that projection. As she swam, Elizabeth felt a sense of exhaustion hit her and her tail grew heavy and weak. She couldn't find the strength to swim anymore. It was an odd feeling and she struggled to keep swimming before her ears began ringing. She threw her hands over her ears to drown the noise, but along with that, her vision blurred. She floated underwater and kept herself immobile until the feelings passed. Once it did, Elizabeth swam towards the surface. Head coming above water, she gulped in the precious air and looked around her. She was close to a beach. There were large rocks along the shoreline.

She swam towards the shore and heard someone approaching with a whistle escaping their lips. She was about ready to hide when the person coming up from behind the rocks revealed themselves to be Lewis.

"Lewis?" Elizabeth called out.

He looked down.

"Oh...hey Elizabeth. How's the water?" He asked, seeming pretty chipper as he held his fishing rod and tackle box.

"Pretty okay. Lewis, you're a science guy..." Elizabeth started.

"Yeah..."

"I need access to whatever lab you're using for your tests and stuff," She requested.

"Sure. When do you want access?" Lewis asked.

"Right now," She urged.

Lewis's smile turned in to a frown.

"Right now? But...I was going to do some fishing," He mentioned, showing her his equipment.

"That's fine. You do your fishing. If you just give the key and location, I can handle it myself. I'm a bit of a science geek myself," She replied, now on her two feet.

Lewis handed her the key to one of the labs at school and told her where it was. She thanked him and promised that she would return the key back to him. He told her where she could find him afterwards and Elizabeth was off. She had to do some work on herself. That episode that happened underwater worried her greatly. She knew that there was something wrong with her body and the toll that it took on from being a mermaid.

She just didn't know what it was yet.


	9. Chapter 9

**Make sure to favorite/follow and review if you haven't yet already!**

 **Disclaimer: Agent Elizabeth Striker is my own creation as well as any other agents mentioned.  
**

 **Note: This chapter is rated T for a bit of descriptive and intense moments of passion.  
**

* * *

It was already empty of people when Elizabeth arrived at the school that Lewis and the others went to. She followed directions until she came to Science Room B and unlocked the door. She had her laptop bag slung over her shoulder and she set it down on a desk nearby. Pulling out a test tube, Elizabeth set up what she needed in order to do her work.

Tying her long dark brown hair back in a ponytail, she then took out of her laptop bag a small packet with a syringe and large rubber band inside. She pulled them out, then opened up her laptop and turned it on. She typed a code in her laptop and the backside popped open like a disk player, but it was long and rectangle in shape. There was a spot inside that was shaped for something long and cylinder.

There was a knock on the door and she whipped her head around quickly to see who it was. It was only Lewis. He walked on in.

"I said that I would be fine on my own," Elizabeth reminded him.

"I know, but my science curious side came out, so I followed you here. What exactly are you working on?" He asked, interested in her work.

"Myself."

"Okay..."

"It's not like that, Lewis. I'm trying to find out if there's been a shift in my DNA. I had an episode swimming to shore and it's making me feel ill," Elizabeth explained.

He noticed that her sun-kissed skin seemed to be a bit pale and he nodded. She handed him the long rubber band.

"Since you're here, you can make yourself useful. I need you to tie this around my bicep. I need to withdraw some blood and feed it in to my computer," She instructed.

"What...that? Your computer will be able to tell what's in your DNA?" He asked with disbelief as he wrapped the band around her left bicep.

"Yup. IDA has some of the coolest gadgets and technology. My laptop is equipped to do this kind of work so that I can keep an eye on how well my abilities are doing. It's a...special gadget made specifically for me..." She explained as she prepped her needle.

Lewis noticed a dark look in her eyes when she explained her technology to him. He grew more curious about what she had just said and wanted to ask her about it. He suddenly felt a bit queasy when he saw how casually Elizabeth drew blood out of her arm.

"Oh! Oh God...that's..."

"Don't be such a wimp. I thought that you of all people would be fine with this kind of stuff," Elizabeth remarked, a smile of amusement on her face.

"Well...I've never actually handled blood. I've mostly done hair samples, scale samples...that kind of stuff," He mentioned.

Elizabeth put the blood from the syringe in to a vial and placed it in the slot behind her computer. Closing it, she entered in another code and a screen appeared that said **ANALYZING...**

As it took its time, Lewis finally seized the opportunity to talk to Elizabeth properly.

"You know, I can't help but notice that you catch yourself saying some things before you stop talking. I don't mean to pry, but if it's a bother to you, why don't you talk about it?" Lewis asked.

Elizabeth gave a sarcastic laugh.

"Talk about it? You're kidding right?"

"No...not at all."

Elizabeth looked at him, the dark look returning to her eyes.

"Listen, Lewis, what goes on in my life is none of your business. You're not my physician or my boyfriend, so I don't need to tell you anything about what bothers me. Do you understand that?" She asked, her voice a low and stern.

Intimidated by her glare, Lewis lowered his head to avoid eye contact with her.

"Yeah," He squeaked.

Her computer blipped and Elizabeth turned back to it to read the results. What she saw sent a shock through her. Her eyes widened in surprise and her mouth hung slightly open.

"Well...I wasn't expecting that!" She spoke.

Lewis looked at the computer to read what it said. He didn't fully understand the situation, but from what he knew, her white and red blood cell counts were not normal.

"What? That your red and white cells aren't at a normal count?" He asked.

She shook her head.

"They were like to begin with because of my abilities. But...they've gotten worse. My white blood cells are higher and my red is lower. My body is trying to fight an infection, but it must not have been enough, so it's producing more white cells. I should check my DNA strand..." Elizabeth typed a few things on her laptop before her strand of DNA showed up.

"Whoa!" Lewis cried out, fascinated by the things that her computer could do with just a simple vial of blood being fed in to the system.

"See this right here? This is the strand that has extra coding in it because of my feline abilities. Now if I compare it to my current strand..."

She typed a bit more before another strand showed up. Looking at the comparison, Elizabeth felt gravely ill all of a sudden.

"Your nose is bleeding," Lewis told her.

Her hand went to feel the thick liquid running down her nose and Lewis grabbed some tissues for her. Thanking him, she took it and applied it accordingly.

"What's wrong?" Lewis asked, still unable to connect the dots on her DNA strand results.

Elizabeth felt grief shatter her heart. She never thought that it would be possible, especially since she had a nine lives complex in her feline abilities. But apparently, that didn't matter anymore.

"I'm dying. My body can't handle having two opposing abilities like feline and fish. They're predator and prey. My abilities are literally fighting for dominance; trying to kill the other off so that I can use only one. There's literally nothing that I can do about it," She cried, tears streaming down her face.

Lewis didn't know what to say. He couldn't fully understand her world and the abilities concept. All he could do was show some compassion. He placed his hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. Eventually, Elizabeth would have to tell Joshua.

* * *

"Cotton candy?" Joshua offered, holding his stick out to her.

A few days had passed since he arrived and the two were on a date at the Sea World Marine Park. They had finished going on a ride and Joshua bought the pink fluff on a stick. Elizabeth grimaced at the thought of having sugar.

"No thanks," She politely declined.

Shrugging, Joshua grabbed a piece and shoved it in his mouth. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him in a hug. Elizabeth smiled and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Hey, I'm glad that you finally decided to take a vacation. I was beginning to worry about your well-being," Joshua confessed.

"Yeah?" Elizabeth asked.

Joshua nodded.

"Ever since what happened with Edward, you dove deeper in to your work. I was worried that I was going to lose you."

Elizabeth squeezed him a little tighter.

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere," She told him.

A twinge of guilt hit her heart. She was lying to him and she knew it. How much longer could she put up with this? She stopped him and got on her tip-toes to kiss him on the lips. He pulled her body close to his and deepened the kiss before breaking away. A goofy grin was plastered on his face.

"I love you," She told him.

"I love you too. Hey, race you to Splash Mountain!" He challenged her, finishing his cotton candy. He took off and she followed after him, using her enhanced speed to get further ahead.

"Hey! You can't do that! That's cheating!" Joshua cried out, catching up to her at the gate.

"It's not cheating...it's called keeping my abilities in use. Deal with it," She mocked, sticking her tongue out at him.

Joshua just grinned and rolled his eyes. The two entered the ride and did one round of it before continuing on.

"Hey, want to go down to the beach? I know a good spot," Elizabeth suggested.

"Sure."

They left the Marine Park and Elizabeth took him down to the beach where there were those big rocks. She knew that Lewis claimed it as his 'fishing spot' but at the moment, Lewis was in school. Apparently, March finals were coming up. Coming down to the spot, Joshua stripped off his shirt and placed it in the bag that his girlfriend had brought.

"Damn, you've been working out, haven't you?" Elizabeth asked, impressed by the extra bulk that he had put on.

"You bet. I had about two days of intense training before coming out here. Hey...am I blinding you with my Canadian pasty white skin?" He asked, showing off his body with a model pose.

Elizabeth laughed.

"No! You've always been darker than me, so don't even start," She told him.

Grinning and shaking his head, Joshua took off towards the water and dove in. Elizabeth just sat on the sand as she looked over the water. She hadn't gone swimming since she found out about what was going on with her body. It made her feel worse, but Elizabeth figured that it was the mermaid powers trying to fight to be in the water. The feline didn't and she tried as hard as she could to keep in touch with her feline abilities before her inevitable death.

Joshua rose up from the water and looked over at his girlfriend who was sitting on the sand.

"Hey, come join me!"

"No thanks!"

"What's wrong? You're not on your period, are you?" He called out.

Elizabeth chuckled and got to her feet. She walked over to the sandbar and stood there while Joshua came walking towards her.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" He asked, suddenly looking concerned.

Elizabeth caught herself before blurting out the truth. She needed to show him before she could explain anything. She was just scared of how he would react. Elizabeth had done many things in her career that were scary but in this moment, nothing could compare to the truth that she was about to reveal to him. She got in the water and willed her transformation. She caught herself as she fell down in to the shallow water. Her green tail flipped around. Joshua looked down at her and his jaw dropped, his hand reaching up to cover his mouth. Disbelief flared up in his eyes and he squeezed them shut, before opening them again.

"Elizabeth...what...what happened to you?" He asked, bending down to be at eye level with her.

A stray tear ran down her face, but she was quick to wipe it away.

"It happened the day I got here to do that assignment. I ended up on that Island over there after being thrown overboard," She started.

She then told him everything that happened and how it happened. She left out the details about Cleo, Rikki, Emma and Charlotte on purpose to protect their secret. As she explained everything, Elizabeths' heart grew heavier. Then, she told him what she discovered before he came out to the Gold Coast. He listened carefully to everything and it seemed that he was shocked by her ultimate demise.

"I'll understand if you want nothing to do with me anymore," She finished.

Joshua cupped his hand under her chin and brought her eyes to look in to his. A look of worry and concern was on his face.

"Elizabeth, after _everything_ we've been through, I would _never_ leave you. Why don't we go back home, run some tests and see what we can do to get rid of these mermaid powers?" He suggested.

"What tests? I learned everything that I needed to know before you got here. I don't even know if there is a way to get rid of them," She said.

"What about the blue diamond?" He asked.

She shook her head, fear creeping in to her heart. Joshua realized his mistake.

"I'm sorry, forget I mentioned it. I shouldn't have thought of that at all. If anything, the blue diamond could make things worse for you."

Elizabeth nodded and Joshua took the moment to look at her in mermaid form. He went behind her and let his hands touch her green tail.

"Wow...it feels so interesting. What about your seashells?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

He came close to her, their foreheads touching as he lay near her. He pushed her long brown hair off to the side to take a closer look at the black seashells.

"How do they stay on?" He asked out of curiosity.

"Magic," She simply replied.

He went to touch one of her seashells, feeling how rough it was against his hand. It almost felt like he was holding a pinecone. He heard a small gasp come from Elizabeth from how he was handling her. He looked up at her.

"Can you still feel like that as a mermaid?" He asked, a bit amused.

"Yeah...I guess I can," She giggled.

"I wonder what else you can feel," He told her.

"Well...not much else. My legs are gone," She replied, a mischievous grin on her face.

"Oh...right. Well, why don't you get them back here?"

But Elizabeth didn't feel comfortable going at it right now. Looking at the time on Joshua's watch, she realized that Lewis would be coming around in a few minutes to want to do some fishing. Getting her legs back, she stood up and adjusted her crop top.

"Not here. You know what? Maybe we should go back home. Maybe we _can_ find a way to get rid of the mermaid powers before things get worse. But it will have to be just the two of us working on it. No one else can know, not even General McLean or President Edson. I shudder to think what both of them would do if they found out that I am a mermaid," Elizabeth suggested.

Nodding, Joshua kissed the top of her head.

"Alright, we'll do that. It will be our secret," He promised.

Gathering their things, Elizabeth took Joshua's hand in to hers as they left the beach to head back to their hotel. As they walked away, she suddenly felt a bit at war with herself. She loved both of these abilities, and she certainly loved the peace that came from being a mermaid. But if she got rid of the mermaid powers, she would never feel that peace again. She could get rid of her feline abilities instead, but then it would feel like losing a piece of her identity. But at the same time, her feline abilities brought fire and rage. She had to part with one of them.

But now, she wasn't sure which one to give up.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own H2O: Just Add Water in any way, shape or form.**

 **If you like this, leave a review as to why. Tell me what you think about Elizabeth Striker.**

 ***TRIGGER WARNING!* This chapter is rated M for attempted rape as well as violence.**

 **Favorite and follow!**

* * *

When Elizabeth and Joshua returned to Headquarters back in Vancouver, Elizabeth immediately went to write up the full report of her assignment before turning it in. As soon as she was done, she went to turn it in to General McLean. He was impressed with all that she could do and shared her disappointment in not being able to bring any of the criminals in.

"How come you came back early from your vacation?" He asked.

"I got bored," She replied.

"Fair enough. A month long can do that to you. Are you willing to assist Agent Reynolds in his case?" General McLean asked.

"Of course. What is he working on?" Elizabeth asked, since she never bothered to ask Joshua.

General McLean pulled out a file and set it on his desk, opening it up for her to look at. There were photos of murder victims, evidence and a photo of a man holding a gun.

"Agent Reynolds has been assigned to track down a serial killer, since that is where his expertise lies. The serial killers targets young couples. He kills the males and forces himself on the women before killing them as well. We believe that this is due to psychological problems from his past," General McLean explained.

"Should we be careful? Will our relationship be at stake if we work together?" She asked, concerned for their own safety.

"Unless the killer is already aware of your already existing relationship with Joshua, I would advise that you take all necessary precautions while you're out there. Otherwise, I doubt he knows. But still...be careful," General McLean suggested.

Nodding, Elizabeth thanked him and she left his office, closing the door behind her. As she walked away and headed upstairs to her apartment room, a dizzy spell came on. She teetered for a moment before catching herself by planting her feet and resting against a wall. Taking a deep breath, she waited for the dizziness to pass. Some passing agents noticed her slumped over posture.

"Agent Striker, are you okay?" Agent Liu asked, coming to approach her.

"I'm fine," She replied.

His partner, Agent Chang begged to differ. He approached as well, but maintained his distance from the fearsome Head Agent of IDA. He used his ability on her to take an assessment of her physically ill looking appearance.

"Agent Striker, you should go down to the infirmary. You're sick," Agent Chang spoke up.

She understood their concerns for her, especially since she was their superior, but Elizabeths' anger was fueled. Why couldn't they just let her be?

"I'll be fine, Agent Chang. I was going to get some rest anyways," Elizabeth responded.

She pushed away from the wall that she was resting on to continue on her way. Her brain felt like it was under pressure and her legs threatened to turn in to fins. She had to force herself to fight off the mermaid side of her that threatened to come out. Her legs made it feel as if she was walking on nails as pain shot through her feet. In a moment, she lost feeling in them and she began to fall. Agent Liu quickly reached out and caught her before she fell over.

"Are you okay?" He asked, helping her back on her feet.

Elizabeth winced as her feet got back on solid ground. She nodded and thanked him for catching her. Joshua came around the corner just in time to catch her getting out of Agent Liu's grip. He had a look of worry on his face as he came approaching.

"Hey, General McLean just told me that he's teaming you up with me on my assignment. I just got information on the killers location. Are you ready to go?" He asked.

Feeling around her hips, Elizabeth felt her gun already strapped in her holster. Nodding, the two walked off as Agent's Chang and Liu set off in their own direction. Joshua wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked off.

"Are you okay? I saw you getting out of Agent Liu's grip," Joshua mentioned.

"My legs are killing me. The mermaid tail really wants to come out. I'm doing all that I can to keep them from exposing this secret. Hopefully being outside will help," She replied.

"That'll be perfect. The location on the killer is in Sooke. You'll be close to water. If we catch him before something happens, I can take him off and you can go be in the water for a while," Joshua suggested as they came in to the parking lot and got in his car.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea. What if it just makes me sicker?" She asked.

"Well obviously it's making you sick just being on land. Get in the water," Joshua spoke, his voice a bit stern with her.

She could tell that he worried about her and was doing all that he could to compose himself. The thought of losing her...again, was killing him inside. He drove towards Sooke and the two were silent for a while; talking only a few times to discuss the assignment. Arriving in Sooke, Joshua drove down to the only place where there were cabins and parked in front of the registration office.

The two got out of his car and as soon as Elizabeths' feet touched down on the gravel, she breathed in the salty ocean air. She immediately began to feel a bit better.

"I'm going to ask the people at the front desk if there are any couples that have booked to come down," Joshua told her.

"Alright. I'm going to get on a vantage point to scope the area. I'll be able to see better up there, to where I can distinguish places that the killer would go," Elizabeth announced.

Nodding, the two went on their separate ways. Joshua walked in to the registration office, while Elizabeth found the tallest tree with the most bare branches. She climbed on up and set herself on the thickest branch that would support her weight. She looked around to get a view on everything. She was able to overlook the location on all of the cabins, plus the registration office. She could also see people down by the lake, enjoying the warmth of the mid-day sun.

Then, she saw some people beginning to leave the lake. There were many older couples, but no one younger than them. They all seemed to range from their thirties to their late sixties. Hmm...was Joshua's tip even accurate? She began to wonder. Climbing down from her tree, Elizabeth and Joshua joined back up as he came out of the building.

"According to the people at the front desk, no young couples have booked to come in. But I don't get it...the tip I got from the informant sounded very sure about this," Joshua spoke with confusion.

"Who gave you the tip?" Elizabeth asked.

"...You know...I have no idea. It was an anonymous call," Joshua responded, sounding somewhat disturbed.

This bothered Elizabeth as well.

"Were they misinformed? That can happen. Suppose this was a trick to lead us away from where he was really going? Who would go through the trouble to protect him?" Elizabeth questioned.

Joshua could only shrug.

"It's possible. I have had misinformation from people before. The killer must know that I'm on to him and spread false information as to where he would go next. The anonymous called thought they got the right information and relayed it to me. It only makes sense. Damn it! So if this guy is somewhere else, how am I supposed to know?" Joshua asked in frustration.

"Perhaps the information is real. Let's talk to the people at the front desk again and ask if anyone has made reservations as of recently. We can do some work on them to check out their ages. If anyone matches the killers MO, then we can confirm if you were fed false information or not. If there is, I say we stick around for a bit. And if not, we can leave in the morning. By the time we get work done, it'll be too dark to travel," Elizabeth suggested.

Joshua agreed with her idea and the two went back in to the registration office. Pulling out her badge, Elizabeth requested for information on future bookings and she was handed a list. Thanking them, the two rented a cabin to spend the night in and were handed keys once Joshua paid. They went to their cabin and Elizabeth immediately sat down on the couch to let the pain inside her reside.

"Are you doing alright?" Joshua asked, turning on the computer in the cabin.

Elizabeth cradled her head and gave it a nod.

"I'll be fine. Everything just hurts at the moment, but it'll pass. It's been doing that for a while," Elizabeth replied.

Getting on to their database, Joshua took a moment to step away from the computer and went over to the fridge. Opening the freezer door, he scooped out some ice and placed it in a clean washcloth. He brought it over to Elizabeth and placed the home-made pack of ice on the back of her neck. She cringed at how cold it was before taking the pack from him to hold it there herself.

"Thanks."

Nodding, Joshua went to work on the name while Elizabeth did her best to not think about how terrible she felt. Suddenly, her cell phone rang. Looking at the Caller ID, she saw that Lewis was calling. Why was he calling her, when it was ten o'clock in the morning where he was? Didn't he have school?

"Hey, Lewis, what's up?" She asked, answering the call.

"Hey Elizabeth, I just wanted to warn you about the full moon that is supposed to happen in two hours where you are right now," Lewis spoke up.

"Why? What's wrong with the full moon? I'm pretty sure that I'm nowhere near a Moon Pool," Elizabeth replied.

"Oh...well if that's the case, I should still tell you."

Lewis then began to tell Elizabeth of the experiences that the girls had with each full moon and what it did to them. Then he told her why tonights full moon would be so special. He talked about a planetary alignment that happened once every fifty years, that could permanently take away a mermaids powers. Elizabeth was ecstatic by the news, until she realized that there probably was no Moon Pool in Sooke.

"Don't get too discouraged. I hear that Sooke has many unexplored caves. There could be the chance that there is one hidden in there. Anyways, if the moon can affect you because of your abilities, it may draw you to one," Lewis explained.

And suddenly, Elizabeth felt hope. He could be right. Sooke had plenty of undiscovered caves. But...what if the moon had no affect on her? A full moon hadn't even given her mermaid powers. What if this special one couldn't take them away? Still, she wouldn't know unless she managed across one. Thanking Lewis, she ended the call.

"Did you hear all of that?" Elizabeth asked, turning to Joshua who was at work on the computer.

"Yup. That would be some miracle if you could find one here. Hey, I have gone through every person in the database who will be coming up here in the next week and guess what?" Joshua asked.

"There are no young couples coming up?" She guessed.

"Exactly. Technically, we're the only ones here," He replied.

There was a moment of silence once he said those words and Elizabeth could suddenly sense that something was off about all of this. She looked up at Joshua, a look of recognition on her face. Her hearing senses went off and from somewhere, Elizabeth heard the cock of a gun. She tackled Joshua to the floor just as soon as a shot rang out. A bullet came through the window, lodging itself in the wall behind where Joshua had been standing!

"Well, we can rule out misinformation. How do the words 'it's a trap' sound?" Joshua commented, pulling out his gun as soon as Elizabeth got off of him.

"I'd prefer that it wasn't, but let's face it, the anonymous caller was the killer. I don't think he knew that I would be here, and hoped that you would come alone, so that he could kill you; get you out of the way," Elizabeth replied, pulling out her own weapon.

The two crawled over to separate windows and Elizabeth poked her head up. She couldn't see where the killer was. She ducked down quickly once she heard the bullet whizzing towards her. It slammed it to the frame just to her left. That was too close for comfort.

"Hold on, I got an idea. I can draw him away from you. We already know that he won't kill me right away," Elizabeth spoke up.

"No...no way. I won't let that man touch you," Joshua protested.

"Joshua, he won't get the chance. Give me two minutes and the come after us," Elizabeth replied and she waited until the firing from the killer ceased. Then, she left the cabin.

"Elizabeth! Goddamn it, you're not feeling well. You'll get yourself killed faster..." Joshua trailed off, realizing that his girlfriends stubbornness would not deter her from his cries.

Sighing, he waited the two minutes and it felt like the longest two minutes of his life. Then he left the cabin and followed the trail that Elizabeth had so smartly left for him. She had created puddles beneath her feet that led Joshua after where she went. Damn it Elizabeth, you shouldn't be using those mermaid powers. Dusk came approaching the further the trail that Joshua went down.

Up ahead, Elizabeth came to a stop and looked around for where the killer was. She knew that he had followed her. Gun in hand and pointed towards the ground, Elizabeth heard a soft landing behind her. Turning around, she was face to face with the killer. She pointed her weapon at him.

"Stop, or I'll shoot," She ordered.

He laughed.

"I don't think you have it in you."

"You have no idea who I am, do you?"

He shook his head.

"I do, but I don't care. Right now, you're weak and feeble looking and that makes you easy for me," He snarled.

She wouldn't let him see it. She kept pushing the sickness that ate away at her. It only got worse and her gun shook in her hand. It fell out of her grip and Elizabeth threw up her left hand, summoning the energy to move the water in his eyes to blind him. The killer had a moment of panic in his blind state, wondering what was going on. It only lasted a second before Elizabeth dropped her hand. The pain was becoming unbearable! What was taking Joshua so long to get here?

The killer advanced towards her and Elizabeth was pinned down in a manner of seconds. She struggled weakly to get him off of her. Never in the history of her career had she ever felt so weak before. She never lost; never let evil win. It was a damn mistake what happened back in Australia. She never asked to become a mermaid. But it happened and although it was wonderful for a while, it now became a nightmare to deal with.

Elizabeth could only lie still and not do anything as the criminal straddled her waist and began to get busy with his 'work'. This kind of thing only happened one other time on an assignment. It wasn't the best experience that happened in her life, but back then, she had fought so hard to not let it happen. But she had been beaten in to unconsciousness before the last guy raped her. It felt so pathetic that she couldn't find the strength to fight off the man who was now on top of her.

Suddenly, a shot rang out and blood spurted from the serial killers waist right as he had pulled down his jeans. He cried in pain and his hands went to his waist where the bullet had pierced him. Joshua came up from out of the shadows.

"Lay another finger on her and the next bullet will end up in the place that you will never use again. And that doesn't sound like a bad idea, considering what you did to those other women," Joshua threatened, his weapon trained on the killer.

The serial killer got off of Elizabeth and the young woman continued to lay there, pain coursing through her veins. He was ordered by Joshua to buckle up his jeans and the order was obeyed. Elizabeth managed to pull up her own jeans to zip and button up. Her body shook with fear as she got in a kneeling position. Joshua forced the killer down on his knees as well and brought his hands behind his jack, handcuffing him.

At this point, the three were surrounded by the park rangers who had come running when gunfire was first heard. Arriving, Joshua handed the serial killer over to them, explaining that he had to take care of his partner. The Park Rangers took off with the serial killer and Joshua helped Elizabeth to her feet. The full moon rose up and Elizabeth felt the effect that Lewis talked about.

Looking at Joshua, she gave him a weak smile as she took his hand and began to lead him with her. She could feel a magnetic pull as if something was drawing her towards it. Joshua smiled when he realized what was going on. There was a Moon Pool somewhere nearby.

They had come to a cliff side where there was an opening that faced out towards the ocean where the moon was facing. A cave was in that opening, along with a pool of water. Joshua watched as Elizabeth lowered herself in to the pool and what he witnessed what like nothing he had ever seen on earth.

The moon passed over the pool and the water bubbled and sparkled gold and green colors. He watched in fascination as Elizabeths' green tail appeared and disappeared a few times before the moon finally continued on. Elizabeth had continued lying in the pool once the magic had passed. Joshua came to join her in the water and he held her close to him. She clung on to his wet shirt and the two held on to each other.

Joshua mentally thanked Lewis for his information as he held on to his girlfriend. From what he witnessed earlier when bringing her to the moon pool, Joshua already saw that she was on the brink of death. Now, looking at her beautiful face, Joshua saw that she was looking better than she had since returning from the Gold Coast. His hand lightly caressed her face as he kissed the top of her forehead. There were moments where he couldn't fully express his love for her vocally and this was one of those moments. His heart filled with so much love for her as he held on to her, grateful that she was alive.

Once he found his voice, Joshua summed up four simple words in which tell her that he loved her.

"Will you marry me?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own any H2O characters  
Read and Review.  
**

 **This is the last chapter so please give me your final thoughts on the storyline, characters and powers.**

* * *

Elizabeth found herself coming in to her office after a long day of sleuthing. Walking in, she plopped down on her plush leather couch and sprawled on it. She brought a pillow up to her face and squeezed her eyes shut. Ever since losing her mermaid powers, she was recovered from the illness, but there were still certain effects to her feline abilities. One of them just so happened to be that her stamina. She could usually go hours without sleep, but her body begged for rest.

Taking the pillow off of her face, Elizabeth brought up her left hand and smiled when she saw the ring that graced her finger. Joshua had picked out her engagement ring the other day and she hadn't stopped smiling now that reality hit her. She was going to be marrying her best friend. Nothing could take away the happiness that she so deserved. There was a knock on her door and Joshua came walking in.

"Hey, I saw you walking on in. Have you found any clues yet?" Joshua asked, referring to her new case.

She nodded and gave him the quick version as to what she discovered. Her cell phone rang before Joshua could reply to what she had relayed to him. The Caller ID was unknown and assuming it was an anonymous contact, she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Elizabeth Striker?" The voice on the other end called.

It sounded familiar.

"Yes, this is she," Elizabeth confirmed.

"It's Charlotte Watsford. I was thinking about your offer from a while ago to get some help on my well-being and...well, I'd like to take you up on that," Came the reply.

Oh...well that was quite a bit of a surprise. Elizabeth had almost completely forgotten about Charlotte and what she had to offer her. She was really willing to go through extensive psychological evaluation?

"I'm glad to hear that, Charlotte. When would you like to start?" Elizabeth asked.

"As soon as possible."

Nodding, Elizabeth gave Charlotte details on what she had to do. Elizabeth would pay for her flight out to Vancouver and set her up with accommodations inside IDA. Charlotte gave Elizabeth her email information and after a few more exchanges, Charlotte spoke up.

"I really appreciate the help. There's been so much going on that I'm having a hard time dealing with. Thank-you."

"You're welcome, Charlotte. I will see you in a few days," Elizabeth replied.

The two hung up and Elizabeth turned to Joshua.

"Who's Charlotte?" Joshua asked.

Elizabeth never told him about the four mermaids that she encountered in Australia, as she wanted to help protect their secret. But since Charlotte called, Elizabeth got the sense that Charlotte had gone through the same permanent transformation on that night with the full moon and planetary alignment. So, Elizabeth told Joshua who Charlotte was while still keeping Emma, Cleo and Rikki a secret.

"So...she's a former mermaid like you?" He asked.

"Yeah. so, do you want to help me train her? She'll be the only one besides you now without abilities or powers," Elizabeth offered.

A smile spread on Joshua's face and he accepted.

"Great. So in a few days, she will be here and we will get started. In the meantime, I should let President Edson and General McLean know," Elizabeth replied.

"What are you going to tell them?"

Elizabeth looked at him and for a moment, she had no idea what kind of lie she would cook up to tell her superiors.

"I'll just tell them that I came across someone very special while I was in Australia."

With that in mind, Elizabeth had no clue how much her life would change as soon as Charlotte Watsford came to IDA.

* * *

 **The END!**

 **I am turning this in to a sequel/ AU of what happened to Charlotte after season 2.**

 **If you like it...continue on!**


End file.
